Sirius Black - Un long chemin à parcourir
by Nouchka16
Summary: La vie du mystérieux Sirius Black à partir du jour de ses 17 ans.
1. Chapitre 1: les 17ans

**Sirius Black- Un long chemin à parcourir, sera le premier tome que j'écrirai de la vie de Sirius Black. Le second se nommera Sirius Black- Un parrain pour Harry Potter, mais ne paraîtra qu'à la fin des vacances d'été. Bonne lecture à tous pour ce premier tome ! Qui n'est bien sûr pas encore achevé ! ;)**

Chapitre 1: Les 17ans

Sirius black poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Sa mère avait, une fois de plus, dépassé les bornes en matière d'insultes. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui était directement visé, c'étaient ses fréquentations, ses amis auxquels il tenait tant: James, Remus, et bien sûr Peter. L'été se faisait long, s'étirait comme un monstre que Sirius ne pouvait combattre. Le temps passait si lentement... En cette soirée du 16 août, Sirius se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il avait reçu des hiboux de ses amis, certes, mais ceux-ci passaient tous de très bonnes vacances en famille: il régnait dans leurs foyers une harmonie et une entente que Sirius n'avait jamais connu.

De rage, il frappa du pied quelque objet non-identifié et grimaça de douleur. Il aperçut sa valise, à moitié défaite, qui jonchait le sol. Il commença à rassembler ses affaires, comme si cela pouvait faire passer plus vite les deux semaines qui lui restaient à tenir jusqu'à la rentrée. Il soupira.

Dans sa maison, sa famille allait se coucher. Il eut un rictus mauvais: _sa famille. _Cette expression ne convenait guère au sentiment de haine qui unissait Sirius à son frère et à ses parents. Une porte claqua, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis plus rien. Il prit sa baguette et sourit en pensant qu'il n'avait plus la trace sur lui: il venait en effet le jour même d'avoir 17ans. Une date qu'il attendait avec plus d'impatience encore qu'il n'aurait imaginé. "Enfin libre", pensa-t-il tandis qu'une joie indescriptible lui brûlait les entrailles. Sans prendre en compte autre chose que son désir de liberté, il prit sa valise, lui jeta un sort de _"Silencio"_ et descendit l'escalier de sa maison.

Un sourire illumina ses traits lorsqu'il se jeta dans la nuit froide. Il se mit à marcher avec rapidité, de peur qu'un membre de sa famille ne le rattrape au dernier moment. Une fois passé le coin de sa rue, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rebord d'immeuble. Il avait le tournis. Que venait-il de faire? La réponse lui vint facilement: de s'enfuir de chez lui. Ses pensées étaient confuses et désordonnées. Il avait maintenant plusieurs choix: aller se réfugier chez James, chez Remus ou chez Peter. La nuit était malheureusement bien trop avancée pour penser à aller chez l'un de ses trois amis. Il irait le lendemain leurs demander asile, mais, en attendant, il fallait agir s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors.

Il se releva et se dirigea avec sa valise dans un bar perdu dans une ruelle mal famée de Londres. Il connaissait ce bar pour y être allé plusieurs fois déjà... C'était un des rares ouvert toute la nuit, et pratiquement désert. Il y entra et répondit d'un sourire à la serveuse qui s'avançait déjà vers lui.

- "Bonsoir. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?"

Il l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre. La serveuse était plutôt jolie: ces longs cils entouraient de jolis yeux noisette, elle avait des cheveux bruns, coupés à la demi-longueur, une peau lisse et légèrement bronzée. "Une beauté passe-partout", pensa-t-il, en appréciant toute de même la taille fine et le décolleté que la jeune fille arborait.

- "Un café, pour commencer," finit-il par répondre en souriant des yeux.

Elle partit en lui tournant le dos lui chercher sa commande. Il soupira. Plus qu'une année à Poudlard. Que ferait-il ensuite? Une carrière d'aurore? Il n'en savait trop rien. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec James, son meilleur ami, mais y parviendrait-il sans appartement? Il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui, revoir son insupportable frère, et ses atroces parents. Il fallait trouver autre chose...

La serveuse lui ramena son café qu'il but lentement, en observant les minutes qui défilaient sur sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait minuit 15. La nuit allait être longue.


	2. Chapter 2: l'installation

Chapitre2 : l'installation

Sirius se fit réveiller par l'éclat du jour. Il plissa les yeux pour s'acclimater à la pourtant faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les stores du bar. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il pourrait s'endormir au fond de ce bar dégoutant, avec trois cafés dans l'estomac. Pourtant, il avait finis par sombrer entre quatre et cinq heures du matin. Il se leva en faisant craquer ses jointures douloureuses, prit sa valise et sortit, sans même prendre la peine de payer. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'argent moldu. Il tourna dans une rue, puis dans une autre, jusqu'à arriver dans une impasse déserte. Il se mit toute de même, par précaution, dans un renfoncement d'immeuble pour se cacher des potentiels regards. Puis il ferma les yeux. Se concentrer, il fallait se concentrer…

D'un coup, il transplana en visualisant la maison modeste mais qui lui semblait si accueillante de son ami Remus. Il ne voulait pas aller chez James : il y passait déjà pratiquement tous ses étés, il n'allait pas en plus débarquer à l'improviste ! Il soupira en pensant que son ami aurait trouvé ses préjugés stupides, lui aurait dit qu'il était le bienvenu chez les Potter. Mais Sirius avait sa fierté, qui lui disait de ne pas s'imposer trop longtemps chez les mêmes personnes. Et puis Remus pourrait le conseiller et l'écouterait sans broncher déverser le flot de colère envers sa famille qu'il refoulait depuis le début de l'été. Cette certitude lui donna le courage de frapper à la porte de la maison des Lupin, qui se trouvait à Hasting, une petite ville non-loin de Londres. Des pas se firent entendre. Il y eut même des voix. Puis quelqu'un, en bougonnant, se dirigea enfin vers la porte. Sirius sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait reconnu la voix de Remus.

- « Sirius ! » S'exclama celui-ci, on ne peut plus surpris.

Un grand sourire vint élargir sa mâchoire juste avant qu'il ne saute au cou de son ami. Sirius constata avec soulagement qu'il semblait plus qu'heureux de le revoir.

- "Mais ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte enfin voyons ! Papa, maman ! Sir' est là !

- Qui ? S'étonna madame Lupin devant l'enthousiasme qui transperçait la voix de son fils.

- Sirius!

- Oh ! S'exclama cette fois ci monsieur Lupin. Bonjour Sirius ! Tu es bien matinal à ce que je vois… »

Le père de Remus surgit juste derrière Sirius, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il lui tendit une poignée chaleureuse à laquelle Sirius répondit avec entrain. Quelle joie d'être le bienvenu !

- « Bonjour Sirius ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon fils saute d'excitation… Mais entre donc, pose ta… valise dans un coin. »

Il eut un moment de gêne. Les regards de la famille Lupin passèrent tour à tour de la valise à Sirius. Ce fut Remus qui vint sans peine au secours de son ami.

- « Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui t'amène chez nous ? Maman, il nous reste des croissants ? Et tu n'as pas bonne mine, Sir', prends donc du café. »

Sa mère sourit et conduisit le petit groupe dans le salon, leur amenant en un coup de baguette magique un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

- « Alors, mon garçon, débuta Mr Lupin père après avoir bu une grande tasse de thé, qu'est-ce qui te fait venir dans notre humble demeure ? »

Alors Sirius se mit à raconter, laissant paraitre plus d'émotion qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, son été où il n'avait fait que se disputer avec son frère et ses parents. Il raconta tout, les insultes ainsi que les privations qu'il subissait. Il n'était pas son genre de se lamenter ainsi, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude des Lupin le poussait à la confession. Un grand silence s'installa une fois qu'il eut prononcé sa dernière syllabe. Un silence si long que le jeune homme crut que les parents de son ami allaient le mettre à la porte. Ce fut cependant une réaction tout autre qui émana de la bouche de ceux-ci.

- « On a une chambre de libre à l'étage, débuta Madame Lupin avec un doux sourire. Tu pourrais t'y installer jusqu'à la fin des vacances, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sirius attendit, par politesse, que Monsieur père ait donné son accord.

- Cela me paraît être une excellente solution. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais en l'aménageant un peu, tu devrais pouvoir t'y sentir à ton aise. »

Sirius sentit une bouffée d'oxygène entrer dans sa gorge. Le père de son camarade lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il sourit, ne sachant trop que dire devant tant de gentillesse.

- « Merci, vraiment, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…

- Ce n'est rien, Sir', le coupa son ami. Tu es le bienvenu ici. »

Le regard pénétrant de Remus acheva de convaincre Sirius qu'il était accepté, enfin, au sein d'une famille qui ne souhaitait pas sa perte. Enfin, il pourrait vivre et évoluer comme il le sentirait, sans que des insultes fusent dans tous les sens. Un indicible sentiment de liberté l'envahit.


	3. Chapter 3: Remus et la fin des vacances

Chapitre 3 : Remus et la fin des vacances

_« Le temps passe à une vitesse extraordinaire »_se disait Sirius à chaque matin qui se levait. La vie chez Remus lui paraissait simple, facile et agréable. Les parents de son ami étaient les plus compréhensifs qu'il n'avait jamais connu, plus encore que ceux de James, si seulement c'était possible. Remus se révéla être d'une discrétion des plus exemplaires. Il ne posa plus, après l'explication qu'ils avaient eu tous ensemble, de question sur la vie de son camarade. Il s'employait juste à étaler un peu de baume sur le cœur de son ami, et ni parvenait que grâce à ce tact qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il savait que l'égo de Sirius n'aurait pas supporté une allusion de plus aux souffrances qu'il avait enduré, aussi n'en parlait-il pas. Il attendait que son camarade s'ouvre à lui, s'il le désirait.

Ils allaient partout. Sur le chemin de traverse, dans les bars branchés de Londres aussi bien que dans les plus sombres. Ils plongeaient avec joie dans l'éternité que leur offrait leur jeunesse. Ils étaient deux amis qui se comprenaient, unis le temps des vacances dans une symbiose parfaite qui ne peut se trouver que dans les vraies amitiés.

Sirius était le premier surpris de cette évolution. Il n'avait jamais vécu cela qu'avec James, et encore, leur relation était différente : ils étaient des frères qui se chamaillaient et aimaient jouer. Avec Remus, il se sentait à la fois plus mature et plus libre, il devenait un homme quand il le côtoyait. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car, en effet, le loup-garou pouvait montrer un sérieux incroyable aussi bien qu'un humour et qu'un goût pour la bêtise que Sirius ne lui connaissait pas. Remus avait changé, et son ami en était content. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui, timide et renfermé, qu'ils avaient rencontré, James et lui, lors de leur première année à Poudlard.

Un matin, en se levant, Sirius se rendit comme à son habitude dans la salle de bain. Son regard s'attarda plus que de coutume sur son reflet dans le miroir. Grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns foncés qui lui tombaient sur le devant des joues. De grands yeux couleur noisette. Il était beau, cela était une certitude. Mais sa beauté était teintée d'une certaine tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard, sombre et perdu par moment. Et même la compagnie de son ami, même toutes les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient faire ensemble ne pouvait l'effacer. Il était sûr que même la compagnie de James ne lui ôterait pas du regard le regret et la peine qui s'y était installés, de manière plus ou moins définitive.

La veille de la rentrée arriva rapidement. Remus et Sirius se tenaient tous deux devant la fenêtre du balcon de la chambre de ce premier.

-« Tu devrais arrêter la cigarette, Sir', commença prudemment Remus.

- Je sais, répondit celui-ci avec un détachement qui ne trompa pas son camarade. C'est juste que j'ai pris ma première pendant les vacances un soir où… où… Bref, où la présence de ma famille me pesait tout particulièrement. »

Le regard de Remus se mit à briller d'intensité. L'heure des questions avait sonné.

-« Tu comptes rentrer chez toi, un jour ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Non », répliqua Sirius, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Puis avec un petit sourire, il reprit :

-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'occuperai pas ta chambre d'ami indéfiniment…

-Tu le pourrais, pourtant, le coupa son ami. Mes parents t'apprécient beaucoup.

- C'est très gentil de leur part mais… Je pense qu'il sera grand temps pour moi, lorsque notre dernière année au château s'achèvera, de débuter autre chose… Ma propre vie.

-Mais notre Sir' international serait-il en train de murir ? Ma parole ! Impossible ! »

Il regarda plus sérieusement son ami un quart de seconde.

-« Mais qu'avez-vous fait à Sirius Black ? »

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rire et se promirent de continuer, pendant au moins un an encore, à profiter de leur jeunesse et à commettre toutes les farces qui leur passeraient par la tête. Sirius se sentit légèrement soulagé. Ses amis resteraient avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était eux, sa vraie famille. Ce moment de bonheur, quoi qu'éphémère, lui fit plus de bien que sa cigarette, qu'il avait laissé se consumer entre ses doigts.


	4. Chapter 4: le Poudlard Express

Chapitre4 : Les Maraudeurs et le Poudlard Express

Sirius attendait patiemment que son ami ait dit au revoir à ses parents pour transplaner en même temps que lui. Il avait hâte de retrouver James et Peter, qu'ils devaient retrouver dans un wagon précis du Poudlard Express. Son impatience se trahissait dans la façon qu'il avait de se passer la langue sur les lèvres ou encore dans la manière dont il se plaçait déjà sur le palier, bien que son ami ne soit pas encore sortit du salon, duquel il entendait les conversations s'éterniser. Quand enfin son ami apparut, Sirius eu un sourire crispé auquel Remus répondit par un rire amusé.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu vas le retrouver, ton château adoré !

- Pas si tu mets tant de temps à te préparer ! Sérieusement Rem', on dirait une fille ! »

Remus se remit à rire, et Sirius se laissa entraîner malgré lui devant l'hilarité de son camarade. Puis ce fut le dernier au revoir, les derniers remerciements. Enfin Sirius se sentit aspiré dans le tourbillon qui devait l'amener sur la voie _neuf trois-quarts_. Ils avaient transplané.

Sirius bondit d'excitation en apercevant le train qui les mènerait dans leur école, qu'ils chérissaient tant.

-« Patmol ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà il se faisait attraper dans un étau de géant. James venait de lui faire câlin.

-Ah! Mon Jamie!

-J'ai gagné un nouveau surnom ? S'étonna James, en se retournant vers Remus pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Monte ! Lui cria Sirius, hilare. On a pleins de trucs à te raconter ! »

Ils se firent, tout heureux, les récits de leurs vacances respectives. James eut une petite moue triste en apprenant que son ami avait choisie d'aller chez Remus plutôt que chez lui, mais il ne lui fit aucune réflexion. Vu la situation, il paraissait peu indiqué d'en rajouter une couche.

-« Une minute, les interrompu Remus alors que James leur faisait le récit d'un match de Quidditch qu'il avait vu pendant les vacances, quelqu'un sait où est Peter ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les trois jeunes hommes.

-« Personne ne l'a vu monter dans le train ? » S'étonna Sirius, au bout de quelques secondes.

Remus et James firent non de la tête. Puis ils entendirent soudain un bruit d'explosion dans le couloir. Sirius se jeta dehors, suivit des deux autres maraudeurs : de l'action, enfin !

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de l'endroit où avait visiblement eu lieu la déflagration. James et lui s'y jetèrent presque en même temps, pour découvrir leur ami Peter, recroquevillé par terre, le visage noir de poussière.

-« Peter ! S'exclama Remus en se jetant près de lui. Ça va, tu n'as rien ?

-Ca va… » Marmonna le pauvre garçon, avec un sourire crispé.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard entendu. Puis ce dernier articula silencieusement entre ses lèvres _« Malefoy »._ A peine avait-il achevé d'articuler que d'autres détonations retentirent. Ils étaient pris pour cible ! Avec rage, les deux garçons se mêlèrent dans la bataille, tandis que Remus emmenait Peter un peu plus loin, dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Sirius venait, avec un cri de joie, de stupéfixier Lucius Malefoy lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre le long du couloir.

-« Arrêter ! Stop ! S'il-vous-plait, vous l'avez blessé ! »

Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent progressivement devant le désarroi de la personne qui avait crié. Une jeune femme plutôt jolie apparut au loin, derrière le nuage de fumée.

-« Il faut appeler quelqu'un ! Cria-t-elle en tournant son visage dans la direction de James et Sirius. S'il-vous-plait, il saigne !

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Les railla Malfoy, qu'un de ses amis avait libéré du sortilège. C'est vous, les chevaliers servants de ce château !

-Tais-toi Malfoy ! Hurla la jeune fille. C'est un de tes amis qui l'a blessé, le sort venait de ta direction ! Alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Qu'il se vide de son sang ? »

Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon, sans doute de première année. De près, avec ses cheveux en bataille et son chemisier à moitié déboutonné, elle était vraiment très belle, songeait Sirius. Cependant quelque chose clochait dans son uniforme : sa cravate était blanche, comme eux avant la répartition. Elle n'avait pas encore de maison.


	5. Chapter 5: la famille Jackson

**Bonne lecture à tous! **

Chapitre5 : la famille Jackson

Sirius soupira, assit à sa table à côté de ses amis. Son ventre grondait, réclamant une nourriture qui ne viendrait pas avant de longue de longues minutes. La Grande Salle était bruissante d'élèves qui attendaient avec une impatience visible que les élèves de première année se fassent répartir. Sirius était arrivé chez lui, enfin. Il se sentait à l'aise entre les murs de ce château qui l'avait vu grandir. Il renssentait souvent un sentiment étrange lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans l'enceinte de cette propriété, et c'était cette sentation qui lui disait qu' il avait trouvé son vrai foyer.

La grande porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place aux élèves de première année tant attendus. Un détail surpris toute l'assemblée : au bout de ce groupe se trouvaient, détachés de quelques mètres, se trouvaient trois jeunes filles et un petit garçon. Sirius reconnu sans peine celle qu'il avait aperçu dans le train.

Il avait été impressionné de la voir tenir tête à Lucius Malfoy. Peu de gens, à part les Maraudeurs, osaient adopter ce genre d'attitude en sa présence. Il avait voulu, une fois Lucius partit chercher de l'aide, aider la jeune femme à se relever. Mais James l'avait rapidement tiré par la manche et lui avait fait signe de rebrousser chemin. Il s'agissait avant tout de ne pas se faire prendre…

En l'observant de plus près, la jeune femme ressemblait à la serveuse du café que Sirius avait vu à Londres. Mais elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus sexy, de plus lumineux qui la rendait belle. Plus que cela, même éblouissante.

Les élèves commencèrent à être répartis. Ce ne fut qu'à la toute fin que les trois filles et le garçon furent appelés.

-« Gabriella Jackson », appela le professeur Maïzeti, qui enseignait les potions depuis deux ans déjà.

Un des jeunes filles se détacha du groupe. Quelques exclamations d'encouragement s'élevèrent de la table des serpentards. Rien qu'à les entendre, Sirius en eut des envies de meurtres.

-« Serpentard », annonça le choixpeau après une demi-seconde d'hésitation.

La dénommée Gabriella se dirigea sous les applaudissements à sa nouvelle table. Elle n'était pas très jolie, avec son nez de travers et ses petits yeux que l'on ne voyait presque pas.

-« Camille Jackson », appela une nouvelle fois Maïzeti.

Celle-ci était plutôt jeune et avait les cheveux bouclés.

-« Serpentard », déclara gravement le choixpeau.

Nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- «William Jackson»

Le petit garçon se détacha de sa sœur en hésitant. Elle lui fit un sourire suivit d'un geste d'encouragement. Il se saisit du choixpeau…

-« Serpentard !

-Hanna Jackson! »

La jeune fille se déplaça, la démarche aussi hésitante que celle de son frère, vers le choixpeau. Elle avait l'air bouleversé. La table des serpentards se taisait, tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle. La répartition prit un temps infiniment long. Les deux sœurs d'Hanna s'agitaient sur leurs sièges, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-« Gryffondor ! », cria le choixpeau d'une voix forte.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la grande salle, jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans se lève et applaudisse. Tout le reste de la table des Gryffondors fit de même, mais beaucoup échangèrent des regards étonnés. Quelques sifflements arrivèrent de la table des serpentards : elle se faisait huer.


	6. Chapter 6: Hanna Jackson

Chapitre6 : Hanna Jackson

Sirius se retournait dans lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait à Hanna, la jeune fille du train, fraichement arriver à Gryffondor. Un mouvement en provenance du lit d'à côté lui indiqua que James ne dormait pas non plus.

-« James ? Murmura-t-il

-Sir' ?

-Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un petit tour, pour fêter notre arriver au château ?

-Toi non plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » S'étonna James, avant d'accepter.

Ils se munirent de la cape d'invisibilité de celui-ci et de la carte du Maraudeur avant de se glisser hors de leur dortoir. Ils étaient tous deux tellement heureux de retrouver Poudlard qu'ils sautillaient partout, et riaient à gorge déployée.

-« Un petit passage à la tour d'astronomie ? Lança James au bout d'un moment, alors qu'une heure du matin venait tout juste de sonner à la pendule du château.

-Vérifie tout de même sur la carte qu'il n'y ait personne…

-Aucun risque, Patmol, répondit James en vérifiant tout de même, tu sais bien qu'à cette heure-ci…

Il se stoppa brusquement.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Sirius en lui arrachant la carte des mains. Oh ! Murmura-t-il avec un sourire, la famille Jackson est de sortie ce soir !

-Allons voir ce qu'ils mijotent, décida James avec des airs de conspirateur, d'autant plus qu'ils se trouvent en haut de la tour où nous voulions aller ! »

Ils se cachèrent sous la cape de James juste avant de gravir les marches qui menaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Les quatre Jackson étaient bien là : des voix leurs parvinrent avant même qu'ils ne puissent les voir tous.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Disait la voix qui appartenait à celle qui s'avéra être Gabriella, aller à Gryffondor ! Tu tiens vraiment à te faire déshériter ?

-Je me fiche de ce que peut penser papa ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais aller à Serpentard ! S'exclama Hanna, l'air outrée.

-Mais papa a dit que jamais aucun Jackson n'était jamais allé à Gryffondor, du temps où nous habitions dans le secteur de Poudlard et non celui de Durmstrang... intervint William.

-Il faut un début à tout ! Répliqua Hanna, acerbe.

-Laisse tomber, William, dit la dénommée Camille. Désolée Hanna, mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous fréquenter si tu persévères à vouloir nous trahir…

-Vous trahir ? S'exclama la jeune fille, je n'ai rien fait !

-Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! Comment crois-tu que _tu-sais-qui _va réagir à cela ?

-Je ne fais pas partie des adeptes de _tu-sais-qui_, répondit calmement Hanna.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! S'exclama Camille, la voix soudainement pleine de compassion. Tu sais ce qu'il te fera, sinon ?

-Je m'en fiche ! Et puis on a _toujours_ le choix, quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis protégée, à Poudlard. En cas de dernier recours, j'irai parler à Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hanna ? Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou !

-Laisse-moi ! Je fais ce que je veux.

-Très bien, répliqua froidement Gabriella. Mais dans ce cas je préfèrerai que Camille, William et moi évitions… de te fréquenter. Au cas où _tu-sais-qui_ déciderait de nous assimiler à toi et à tes pensées… étranges. Jusqu'à ce que tu révises tes positions, je te considérerai comme une parfaite inconnue. »

Camille acquiesça et elle et Gabriella entrainèrent William dans l'escalier, si vite qu'elles faillirent renverser Sirius, qui dû se coller habillement contre la paroi du mur pour ne pas se faire voir. Hanna se mit à pleurer doucement. Une fois que les pas des trois autres se furent suffisamment éloignés, James et Sirius s'éloignèrent doucement en silence pour retourner directement au dortoir. Chacun méditait en silence sur la scène qu'ils venaient de voir.


	7. Chapter 7: la beuglante

Chapitre 7 : La beuglante

Sirius chercha Hanna des yeux. Elle était assise à l'autre bout de la grande table, comme à son habitude, près de Lily Evans. Les deux filles avaient développé une amitié… des plus étranges. Elles discutaient parfois des heures entières dans la salle commune, de sujets qui restaient obscures à James et Sirius, malgré leurs efforts. Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la rentrée, et pas d'autre incident n'avait été notable, pour la plus grande déception de Sirius.

Hanna allait se coucher tous les soirs sans faire de détour par la tour d'astronomie. Les recherches qu'ils avaient essayé de mener, James et lui, sur les antécédents de la famille Jackson en matière de magie noire n'avaient rien donné. Sur un autre plan, les cours avaient repris, chaque matière demandant toujours la même application. Lucius Malfoy semblait s'enterrer un peu plus chaque soir dans la grotte qui lui servait de dortoir. En bref, Sirius s'ennuyait ferme.

Un hibou hulula avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle, dans laquelle se trouvait déjà la plupart des élèves : une nouvelle semaine commençait.

-« Il est un peu tôt pour le courrier non ? » Demanda Remus en suivant des yeux l'oiseau qui venait d'entrer, comme bon un bon nombre de personnes.

Le hiboux Grand-Duc s'arrêta juste devant Hanna, et lui déposa sa lettre. Celle-ci était couleur sang. Hanna regarda Lily, l'air terrorisée. Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent des tables alentours, et même James se mit à sourire.

-« Regardez ! Cria quelqu'un, Jackson a reçu une beuglante !

-Tu devrais l'ouvrir, conseilla calmement Lily à Hanna qui ne bougeait pas, prostrée. Il paraît que c'est horrible lorsque l'on ne l'ouvre pas… »

La main tremblante d'Hanna décacheta l'enveloppe. Une voix méchante et agressive déchira l'air frais d'une matinée ensoleillée.

-« HANNA JACKSON ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME FAIRE L'AFFRONT D'ALLER A GRYFFONDOR ? JE SUIS VERITABLEMENT SCANDALISE ! JE NE SAURAI TOLERER UNE MINUTE DE PLUS UNE PARIAT SOUS MON TOIT ! TANT QUE TU NE REVIENDRAS PAS A LA RAISON, TU NE SERAS PLUS CONSIDEREE COMME MA FILLE ! »

La lettre eut un sursaut de mépris, puis se déchira en mille morceaux, sous les yeux ébahit d'un bon nombre d'élèves. Un grand silence se fit. Puis Hanna se leva brusquement et se mit à courir, comme pour fuir la scène atroce qu'elle venait de vivre : son père venait de la rejeter.

-« Hanna ! » Cria Lily en se jetant à la poursuite de son amie.

Sirius se sentit rempli d'un terrible sentiment de compassion à l'égard de cette fille, rejetée de sa famille, tout comme lui.

La journée se déroula normalement, ou presque. Hanna ne parut pas, mais Lily revint après l'heure du déjeuner. Elle avait l'air bouleversée. Sirius se surprit, pendant l'heure de métamorphose, à scruter les traits de la jeune préfète pour tenter d'en décrypter les sombres secrets. Il ne parvint cependant pas à ses fins de cette manière, et ce fut Arthur, un élève de Serdaigle, qui le renseigna, vers la fin de journée.

-« Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie… dit-il nonchalamment. La pauvre était en pleure. Je crois que l'infermière lui a donné une potion pour qu'elle s'endorme… C'est sans doute le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, après une pareille beuglante.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un, avec elle?

-Non, je ne crois pas. C'est assez étrange, d'ailleurs, que ses frères et sœurs ne soient pas allés la voir... On m'a dit qu'ils ne se parleraient plus à cause d'un conflit entre maisons..."

Sirius se retint de poser plus de questions, et puis de toute façon, il savait déjà tout cela. Il ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard le croit intéressé, une histoire de fierté, encore et toujours. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il se fit aborder par James qui se lamentait ne n'avoir toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'approcher Lily Evans. Il tacha de se concentrer sur les histoires de son meilleurs ami et de la jeune fille en espérant pouvoir ainsi se changer les idées. Mais James partit se coucher bien avant Sirius, le laissant seul dans la salle commune, remuant de sombres pensées. Il attendait que la jolie préfète daigne rentrer dans son dortoir pour l'interroger.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? Attaqua Sirius lorsqu'il la vit, oubliant qu'il s'était imposé toute la journée de ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments.

-Bien, répondit sèchement Lily.

-Tu es sûr ? L'interrogea Sirius en la retenant par le bras.

-Pourquoi ça te préoccupe tellement ?

Sirius ouvra la bouche pour répondre par une réplique sanglante, mais pour une fois, ne trouva rien à dire.

-Elle dort, murmura plus doucement Lily au bout de quelques secondes. Tu devrais lui laisser un peu de temps, avant de commencer à la questionner. »

Et, sans un sourire ni un bonsoir, elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir et claqua la porte.


	8. Chapter 8: Le match

Chapitre 8 : le match

Sirius sentit l'air se fraichir alors que lui, James et Remus se dirigeait vers les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Peter était déjà installé confortablement, une couverture sur ses genoux, alors que Remus avait tenu à accompagner ses deux meilleurs amis, pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. C'était le premier match de l'année, celui où, traditionnellement, tout se jouait. C'était celui que l'on retenait, celui dont on parlait longuement après minuit dans les dortoirs.

C'était aussi souvent celui qui voyait s'opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard.

Le ciel gris d'une fin octobre particulièrement pluvieuse conjugué à un vent violent, transperçaient maintenant les uniformes des joueurs, les faisant frissonner.

-« Allez les gars ! Leur dit Remus en leur faisant à chacun une accolade. Y'a pas de raison, vous allez gérer !

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama James avec suffisance en passant une main dans ses cheveux, et puis ce n'est pas notre premier match avec Serpentard…

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Rem', confirma Sirius deux secondes après son ami.

Le ton un peu lointain qu'il avait employé surprit autant James que Remus.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sir' ? » Questionna ce dernier.

Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le match allait commencer. Remus échangea un long regard avec James avant d'aller rejoindre Peter. Sirius, subitement prit de remords, se promit de parler à son ami, lorsque le match serait fini.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et brutalement les joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Il entendit les Gryffondors présents dans les gradins hurler de joie à la simple vue de leur équipe. James commença à répondre par quelques sourires et clins d'œil à quelques filles qui criaient son nom.

-« Sirius ! Hurla quelqu'un, une voix féminine.

Il se retourna un adressa un regard rapide à la jeune fille qui venait de l'appeler. Elle lui tournait autour depuis des semaines, et pour tout dire, rien de telle que l'année précédente, il serait sortie avec. Mais maintenant, il n'en avait pas envie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se réveilla lorsqu'un cognard le frôlât.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Black ? L'apostropha Malfoy au loin, tu dors ?

Sirius jura entre ses dents et rejoignit l'autre batteur de son équipe. Quelques rires retentirent du côté des gradins des Serpentards. Il se promit de faire payer à Malfoy l'humiliation qu'il lui avait subir. Celui-ci occupant la place de gardien, il suffisait de leur faire tomber à l'aide d'un cognard bien envoyé pour marquer le plus de points possibles. Une stratégie vieille comme le monde, mais qui marchait à chaque fois. Il aperçut James, qui au loin poursuivait le Vif d'Or, l'attrapeur de Serpentard un peu derrière lui. Ils allaient gagner, cela ne faisait aucun doute, et en un temps record.

Sachant qu'Hanna ne se rendrait pas au match, Sirius fit signe à l'autre batteur de se charger de l'attrapeur de l'autre équipe pour accélérer le mouvement. Une telle initiative l'agaça : il n'aurait pas dû penser de cette manière, et se le reprochait. Il n'avait, après tout, que très rarement parlé à la jeune fille. Il se contentait pour l'instant de la dévorer des yeux pendant leurs heures de cours. Mais souvent il sentait alors le regard de Remus posé sur le sien, et faisait mine d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Hors de question d'en parler à qui que ce soit, encore moins à James, qui se moquerait de lui. Au moins lui essayait, avec Evans. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'engageait pas directement le dialogue….

-« Sirius à droite ! » Cria quelqu'un en le sortant brusquement de ces pensées.

Mais il ne vit que trop tard le cognard qui lui arriva en pleine figure, avec une violence extrême, le délogeant de son balais. Il se sentit happer par le vide, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	9. Chapter 9: un réveil douloureux

Chapitre9 : un réveil douloureux

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit les yeux, des ombres dansaient devant ses yeux. Un atroce mal de crâne l'avait réveillé, et le tenait maintenant en éveil. Il attendit patiemment durant quelques secondes que sa vision redevienne normale. Une voix familière lui parlait, mais il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle disait.

-« Sirius, finit-il par entendre, Sirius, tu m'entends ? »

James se tenait au-dessus de lui, encore vêtit de son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il avait l'air soucieux, une ride profonde demeurant marquée sur son front.

-« Sirius ? Insista-t-il

-Oui, oui », répondit-il avec difficulté.

Sa bouche lui paraissait pâteuse et un arrière-goût de sang lui donna un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il déglutit. Il se trouvait dans un lit, à l'infirmerie, sans doute. Il se releva dans son lit tandis que James fronçait des sourcils. La luminosité de la pièce était faible, et il fallut deux secondes à Sirius pour comprendre qu'il faisait nuit.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, mon Patmol ? Demanda doucement James.

-Je ne sais pas Corni'… Tu as vu mieux que moi… Ce cognard m'est arrivé en pleine figure…

-Je ne parle pas du match ! S'exclama-t-il, mais de toi ! Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, en ce moment. Ecoute, cela va bientôt faire plus de six ans que nous jouons ensemble au Quidditch et je ne t'ai jamais vu te prendre un cognard ! Pas un depuis ta première année.

-Il faut un début à tout », répliqua Sirius, sarcastique.

James ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air triste. Ce fut cet air qui poussa Sirius à expliquer la situation.

-« Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire… Mais, il y a cette fille… Hanna. Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. »

James roula des yeux.

-« Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est à cause de cette fille que tu t'es pris un cognard ?

-Je pensais à elle, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Elle a l'air si… fragile. Si faible et pourtant si forte. Et ose me dire que physiquement parlant tu ne la trouve pas…

-Mais combien de fois lui as-tu parlé? Une ou deux fois ? Et puis depuis quand l'as-tu en tête ?

-Un bon moment, avoua celui-ci.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien tenté ? Et surtout pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Je t'ai toujours tout raconté, et j'apprécierai de savoir lorsqu'une fille t'attires au point de t'empêcher de te concentrer durant un match! Nom d'une gargouille Sirius! On s'est fait un sang d'encre avec les mecs...

Sirius ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. Son ami avait raison sur ce point: il n'avait pas été franc avec les Maraudeurs, et s'en voulait à présent.

-" Et puis t'arrive-t-il de réfléchir quelques fois? Toute sa famille est à Serpentard! Même si elle est à Gryffondor on ne peut être sûr que...

- Mais... Justement! Comment pourrais-je la juger sachant que je suis dans la même situation qu'elle?

-Alors c'est ça qui t'attire chez cette fille? Le fait que vos familles soient...

-Soient quoi James?"

James soupira et réprima un mouvement d'agacement.

-"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire... Et puis, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix plus douce, visiblement soulagé de changer de sujet, je te signale que depuis le début de l'année tu es sorti avec Parvaty et ...Nicole. T'afficher avec d'autres ne lui envoie sans doute pas d'onde positive.

-Excuse-moi, monsieur l'expert en relation amoureuse!"

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Le spectre de Lily Evans flottait entre eux, mais Sirius se refusa à y faire allusion. Le sujet était encore douloureux pour son ami. Un silence complice s'installa entre eux, que James brisa au bout d'un moment:

-Tu sais Patmol... Il faut que je te dise... Tu es resté inconscient toute la journée et...

-Toute la journée ?! Le coupa Sirius. Le Serpentard qui m'a envoyé ce foutu cognard va me le payer !

-Tout le problème vient de là… Murmura James, subitement sur la défensive.

-Quoi ? Depuis quand faire une crasse à un Serpentard est un problème ?

-Depuis que… Les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément dans le coup. »

Il fallut à Sirius une bonne dizaine de secondes pour assimiler l'information que venait de lâcher James.

-Quoi ? Mais alors qui… ?

-Nous l'ignorons, Sir'… Le cognard qui t'a frappé était ensorcelé. »


	10. Chapter 10: Rapprochement

Chapitre 10 : Rapprochement

-« Ce n'est sans doute rien, avait tenté de l'apaisé James. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a voulu faire une blague qui a mal tourné. Tu n'étais peut-être pas directement visé. De toute façon, nous découvrirons de qui il s'agit rapidement, et je te promets de pourrir l'année de cette personne, dès que nous saurons qui a fait cette… plaisanterie»

« Quoi qu'il en soit, songea Sirius avec sarcasme tandis qu'il sortait de son dortoir, c'est une plaisanterie de _très_ mauvais goût »

Les paroles de son ami résonnaient encore dans son cerveau. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, depuis quelques temps. Il avait beau tourner et retourner l'information dans sa tête, il n'avait pu l'assimiler : quelqu'un avait ensorcelé un cognard pour le faire perdre le match qu'ils avaient tout de même gagné grâce au génie que devenait James sur un balais. Ou encore pour le blesser, ou peut-être même pour le tuer (si rares étaient les accidents mortels au Quidditch, ils existaient pourtant)…

Mais qui avait pu organiser de crime, cet attentat contre sa personne ? Il se refusait de croire qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un Gryffondor. De toute façon, il était apprécié de toute sa maison, donc… A l'opposé de James, sa pensée s'était tournée naturellement vers les mauvais et fourbes Serpentards. Et tout particulièrement vers sa _charmante et bien-aimée cousine_, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il lui faudrait fouiller de ce côté-là.

Mais en attendant, il devait parler à Remus, ce qui expliquait qu'il se soit mis à courir dans les escaliers qui menaient à l'aile sud du château. Le loup garou, connu pour son sérieux et son application en cours, risquait de l'envoyer promener s'il n'arrivait pas avant qu'il ne rentre en cours d'arithmancie (option que Sirius ne s'était pas donné la peine de prendre, sachant qu'il détestait le professeur qui l'enseignait).

Son esprit demeurant préoccupé par de lugubres élucubrations contre Bellatrix et les Serpentards de manière générale, il ne vit pas arriver une crinière brune aux légers reflets roux, qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

-« Aie ! S'exclama la jeune fille qui, sous le coup de la surprise, avait laissé tomber ses livres sur le sol.

-Excuse-moi ! » Répondit Sirius, avec précipitation, n'ayant pas reconnu tout de suite de qui il s'agissait.

Il se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres. Après tout, c'était une Gryffondor comme les autres, et il n'était désagréable qu'avec les ennemis de sa maison, ses professeurs et ce qui lui servait de famille. Ce qui faisait déjà un bon nombre de personnes.

Oups. Non, elle n'était pas _comme les autres. _Il la vit relever lentement ses yeux et se noya en une demi-seconde dans les pupilles de la jeune fille et dans la couleur noisette qui les entourait. Maintenant qu'il voyait ses yeux de plus près, il pouvait même y voir un brin d'or, mélangé à cette magnifique couleur qui…

La jeune fille remua les lèvres. Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle disait, tant il était absorbé par sa contemplation.

-« Sirius ! Cria presque la jeune fille.

-Oui ! Répondit-il avec empressement, désolé Hanna, je ne t'avais pas vue. »

La jeune fille grimaça et lui prit des mains les deux livres qu'il avait ramassés. Il y eut un moment de gêne. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pensa intérieurement Sirius, allez, fais-lui un compliment, non d'une gargouille ! ». Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, à part quelques grognements inutiles.

-« Quoi ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Quoi, quoi ? S'impatienta Sirius, brusquement énervé par sa mauvaise réaction.

-Tu as dit quelque chose. Je n'ai rien compris, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah oui, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai cours d'arithmancie, répliqua la jeune fille, étonnée par cette question.

-Oh, tu as pris cette option… murmura Sirius, regrettant soudain de ne pas s'entendre avec le professeur Sloma, qui enseignait cette matière.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux cachots ? » Proposa Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

Puis il ajouta, avec un effet dramatique qui se voulait drôle :

-« Il ne fait pas bon de traîner seule dans le coin, pour une jeune femme ! »

Elle rit de bon cœur, et il se joint à son hilarité avec un peu de timidité. Il l'abandonna quelques blagues plus loin, juste devant la porte du cachot, ayant complètement oublié qu'il avait voulu parler à Remus.

-« Tu n'es qu'un crétin timide ! »S'exclama à haute voix Sirius, hors de lui.

Il se retourna, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul. Il se rassura en voyant qu'en effet, il n'y avait personne dans la volière à une heure pareille : il était neuf heures du matin, tous les élèves étaient normalement en cours. Sirius étaient le seul des Maraudeurs à avoir une heure de trou à cette heure-là, Remus étant en arithmancie jusqu'à neuf heures trente, Peter se trouvant en cours de « potion renforcé » (cours auquel Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'aller: les potions étaient sa matière préférée). James, tant qu'à lui, s'incrustait régulièrement dans le cours de soutien que donnait Lily Evans aux troisièmes années, caressant le fol espoir, qu'un jour elle lui offrirait son cœur…

« Et même bien plus », pensa Sirius avec un sourire entendu, qu'il adressa à son hiboux, comme si celui-ci pouvait comprendre ce qui se déroulait dans le fond de son esprit. Il était fou furieux contre lui-même, et penser à James et à ses histoires avec Lily Evans le détendait un peu. Il avait l'impression de ne savoir comment s'y prendre, avec Hanna. Après tout, cette fille était belle, étrange, sympa, intelligente, sexy... Mais ce n'était pas ses qualités physiques ou même mentales qui l'intimidaient. Il en était aussi pourvus, et il le savait. Non, c'était davantage le mystère qui l'entourait, le courage dont elle faisait preuve... Il la respectait trop pour la prendre comme n'importe qu'elle fille. Voilà où était le réel problème.


	11. Chapter 11: l'invitation

**Je tiens à préciser, juste avant de débuter ce 11e chapitre, que les noms utilisés dans ce chapitre (et de manière générale dans l'histoire) ne sont que le simple résultat du fruit de mon imagination, et que toute allusion à une personne réelle ne serait qu'accidentelle. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !:)**

Chapitre 11 : l'invitation

Le temps passait. Les feuilles d'automne laissèrent bientôt place à de gros flocons de neige, qui annonçaient la fin du premier trimestre. Sirius voyait défiler sa vie en accéléré. Jamais à Poudlard il n'avait eu l'impression que les choses pouvaient aller aussi vite !

Le mystérieux ensorceleur de cognard ne s'était plus manifesté, mais tous les Serpentards avaient reçu le coup de la colère de Sirius, donnant à celui-ci énormément de travail. Si James et Peter pensaient très sincèrement à lui décerner la palme de la plus belle vengeance, Remus lui conseillait la prudence : s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait plutôt opté pour un profil bas, plutôt que pour cette vengeance aux allures cornéliennes. La personne qui avait fait le coup, si elle était intelligente, devait avoir compris le message : on ne touchait pas aussi facilement aux cheveux de Sirius Black.

James arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en bondissant de joie, tirant brusquement son ami de ses pensées.

-« Patmol ! Hurla-t-il, indifférent aux regards curieux posés sur lui. Je viens d'avoir la meilleure nouvelle de toute ma vie !

-Etonne-moi, Corni', répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

-J'ai une cavalière pour le bal de Noël, fanfaronna-t-il.

-Qui ça ? L'interrogea Sirius.

-Devine…

-Hum… Molly Wither? Amanda Clark? Willa Patil? Enonça Sirius en prononçant les noms des trois plus grandes admiratrices de James.

Mais celui-ci fit non de la tête : ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, que Sirius lui-même n'avait jamais vu. Puis il prit la parole, sa voix se faisant faussement théâtrale :

-« En ce mardi 2 décembre, j'annonce officiellement que LILY EVANS a accepté d'aller au bal avec moi ! »

Sirius en resta bouche bée.

-« Comment ?

-Je lui ai demandé, lorsque je sortais de son cours de soutien, et… elle a dit oui !

-C'est génial Corni' ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Il y avait une petite pointe de regret dans sa voix, comme une sorte de boule, que son ami, trop absorbé par sa propre joie, n'aperçue pas. James avait réussis avec Evans. Il _devait_ donc réussir également avec Hanna. « Compétition masculine », songea-t-il avec regret.

-« Merci, Sir'. Vraiment. Pour tout ce temps où tu m'as entendu me lamenter sur mon propre sors… »

Un silence complice s'installa entre les deux hommes. La peine de Sirius s'était envolée, lui laissant juste l'impression de ne pas être digne de l'amitié que son ami lui portait : il fit donc son possible pour se rattraper et pour lui demander le plus de détails possibles.

-« Et toi ? Demanda James au bout d'un moment, avec qui tu y vas ?

Sirius soupira.

-Je sais avec qui j'aimerai y aller…

-Mais… ? Et sans attendre sa question, il poursuivit : Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'Hanna. Tu devrais te dépêcher, le bal est dans moins de trois semaines, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'invite… Ou alors, vas-y avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a au moins vingt filles rien que dans ce dortoir qui plaquerait leurs cavaliers rien que pour une danse en ta compagnie ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. James ne pouvait pas comprendre : bien sûr, il aimait Lily. Mais cet amour ne l'empêchait pas de parler, de s'exprimer, ne le rendait pas timide !

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fille sur laquelle Sirius avait des vues, loin de là… D'ailleurs, il avait toujours eu toutes celles qu'il avait désiré, et la situation actuelle l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et qu'il craignait même de le savoir.

Dès le lendemain, brusqué par l'exploit de son ami, Sirius décida que d'ici au soir même, il en ferait sa cavalière pour le bal. S'emparant de la carte du Maraudeur, il la trouva sans peine : elle se trouvait seule, près de la salle utilisée habituellement pour les cours d'herbologie. Il s'y rendit sur le champ, en courant pour ne pas qu'elle le distance.

Quand il la vit, ce fut pire que d'habitude. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement éparses dans un chignon fait à la va vite, un léger maquillage qui soulignait la beauté de ses yeux. Sirius frémis, et, le souffle court, prit son courage à deux mains.

- « Hanna, haleta-t-il.

-Oui ? S'étonna celle-ci en sursautant, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à ce qu'il lui parle.

-Je… J'aurai aimé savoir si…

-Si ? »

Sirius jura intérieurement avant de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une trace d'espièglerie qui lui glaça le sang. Il prit brutalement la parole, afin de prévenir une certaine appréhension.

-« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ? »


	12. Chapter 12: Et la dernière

Chapitre 12 : « _Et la dernière_… »

Un soupire attira l'attention de Sirius, juste sur sa droite. Peter venait de se faire larguer par la fille qu'il avait invitée au bal. Ce fait étant très récent, il avait été pris de cours et n'avait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Remus avait essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais même lui ne croyait pas en son discours. Ne pas aller au bal de lorsqu'on était en dernière année ! Quelle déception cela devait être…

Sirius était nerveux. James l'avait obligé à boire un verre de bière-au-beure pour l'aider à se détendre.

-« Je vais te laisser, Sirius… Murmura Peter, dépité.

- Attends-nous à une table, lança Sirius dans un dernier élan de compassion. Nous t'y rejoindrons lorsque… ça sera finis », acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Peter partit en traînant des pieds, et Sirius se sentit soulagé. Au moins, il n'avait plus à supporter la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. Sauf que, maintenant, il était seul, attendant sa cavalière en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle. James et Lily avait finis par partir devant lui, de peur de manquer la première danse. La cavalière de Sirius était terriblement en retard. Mais que faisait-elle ? Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais traité de la sorte ! Elle devait être la première à oser… « _Et la dernière_ », se promit Sirius qui se sentait céder à un sentiment d'agacement relatif à sa situation. Il détestait être celui qui attend.

Il oublia complètement cette résolution dès qu'il la vit. Elle descendait lentement les marches, vêtue d'une robe bustier couleur rouge sang qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Une fente qui partait de celles-ci pour arriver à mi-cuisse laissait entrevoir ses jambes, fines et musclées. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui lui couvraient une partie de la poitrine. Son maquillage était simple, mais soulignait la beauté de ses yeux et la finesse de ses traits.

Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur : elle lui adressa un sourire timide, mais qui lui sembla être le plus de tous. Son cœur battit violemment contre sa poitrine : Hanna venait d'accepter de prendre son bras.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle tandis que Sirius s'employait à faire la conversation. Il était assez doué à ce jeu : disons simplement que, dans ce domaine, son expérience de la gente féminine l'aidait. Sa compagne mit quelques secondes à être vraiment à l'aise avec lui, mais il finit par la sentir se détendre tout à fait à ses côtés.

Sirius se fit une joie toute particulière de faire virevolter sa cavalière sur la musique endiablée qui emplissait la salle, et qui réchauffait les cœurs et les esprits des élèves. Hanna et Sirius dansaient admirablement bien. Les autres élèves, essoufflés par leurs prouesses, finirent au bout d'un moment par se rassembler autour des tables, mais beaucoup étaient ceux qui demeuraient admiratifs devant ce couple magnifique qui ne s'arrêtait pas de danser. Sirius ressentait un plaisir infinis à voir que même Lucius Malfoy les regardait, l'air de vouloir les tuer tous les deux.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius aperçut les Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières lui faire signe de se joindre à eux. Mais Hanna était là, se serrant contre lui, ou s'en écartant, réclamant ainsi toute son attention. Au lieu de rejoindre ses amis, il l'entraîna à l'écart, dans un lieu où il espérait qu'ils pourraient avoir plus d'intimité.

Il l'emmena, sans trop s'en rendre compte, vers un lieu où il aimait se rendre quelquefois. Sirius prit la jeune fille dans ses bras lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner. Un peu de neige commença à tomber devant eux, recouvrant le sol d'une douce épaisseur blanche. Et alors l'antre froid et délabré de la cabane hurlante leur parurent à tous deux être le plus agréable des foyers.

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers celui du garçon, rapprocha lentement ses lèvres des siennes quand soudain…

-« Black, murmura dans l'ombre une voix pleine de colère.

-Lucius, répondit Sirius en se plaçant d'autorité entre Hanna et le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrai te poser la même question.

-Il se trouve qu'Hanna et moi prenions un peu de… temps pour nous. Donc si tu voudrais bien nous excuser, c'est une soirée privée. »

A sa grande surprise, Lucius se mit à rire. Puis il se remit à parler avec une insolence perceptible:

-« Alors elle ne t'a rien dis ?

-Dis quoi ? Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

-Mais enfin sa famille est **très** liée avec la mienne… Tu aurais dû t'en douter, mon cher Black, toi qui… a été dans le milieu.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire, répondit Sirius en prenant d'une main sa baguette sous sa cape.

-Que de violence ! Se moqua Malfoy, l'air mauvais. Et bien dit-lui, qu'est-ce que tu attends, ordonna-t-il à Hanna.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard. Elle semblait même sur le point de l'égorger, ce qui n'aurait pas été pour déplaire à Sirius. Elle se mit à parler avec un sang-froid qui ne dupa personne.

-« Du temps où je le fréquentais encore, mon cher père avait promis ma main à… cet _individu_. »

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de se mettre à rire.

-« Et tu penses, mon cher Lucius, que c'est cela qui m'empêchera de sortir avec elle ?

-Elle est à moi, gronda celui-ci.

-Non. »

Mais alors que Malfoy s'emparait à son tour de sa baguette, des éclairs blancs et dorés le frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Les Maraudeurs venaient d'arriver dans la cabane hurlante, et avaient paralysé le Serpentard, sans même savoir quel était le sujet de la confrontation. Simple question d'habitude.


	13. Chapter 13: Le bonheur enfin trouvé?

Chapitre 13 : Le bonheur enfin trouvé ?

Le dortoir était sombre et endormis. Sirius ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il réfléchissait. Outre le fait que Malfoy, une fois délivré des sors des Maraudeurs, s'était empressé d'aller se plaindre aux professeur Dumbledore, les Maraudeurs s'en étaient plutôt bien tirés. Quelques heures de retenues, qu'ils ne prendraient bien sûr pas la peine de faire, avaient été leur sentence pour cette _affreuse agression, _pour reprendre les termes employés par le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Celui qui se présentait comme la victime des Maraudeurs avait depuis lors eu le bon goût de les éviter, eux ainsi qu'Hanna, qu'il n'osait maintenant même plus regarder dans les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose de profondément lâche en cet homme, songeait Sirius. S'il avait vraiment voulu Hanna, il se battrait encore pour elle. Il a abandonné trop facilement, s'en est presque… frustrant ».

Sirius en venait presque à regretter que le reste de ses amis ait battu Malfoy à sa place. Il ressentait encore maintenant une haine insupportable envers son vieil ennemi, envers ce Serpentard infâme qui avait osé prétendre être le futur fiancé d'Hanna. Sirius eut un sourire moqueur à cette pensée. Lui ! Le futur fiancé d'Hanna ! Il était persuadé au fond de son esprit que la jeune femme préférait mille fois mourir plutôt de se retrouver enchaînée pour la vie à cet _individu, _comme elle l'avait si bien prononcé avec dégoût.

Cherchant à calmer ses nerfs, il se rendit dans la salle commune de sa maison malgré l'heure tardive. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ralluma d'un coup de baguette le feu qui s'était éteint et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Il n'entendit pas le léger froissement de chemise de nuit d'une élève qui descendait les marches de son dortoir, ne parvenant elle non plus à trouver le sommeil…

-« Sirius ! S'exclama-t-elle en rougissant brusquement.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il en tachant de cacher son étonnement, et son contentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je pourrai te poser la même question. »

Hanna rougit encore, si seulement s'était possible. Elle vint s'asseoir sur un canapé, non loin de lui.

-« Je fais beaucoup d'insomnies en ce moment, expliqua-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais à ma famille, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas, toi non plus, beaucoup de contacts avec tes parents.

-Ma mère est morte quand j'étais très jeune, avoua-t-elle. En fait, je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir d'elle. C'est après son décès que mon père est devenu…

-Un partisan de Lord Voldemort, acheva Sirius.

-C'est exact, répondit-elle, étonnée par la franchise dont elle faisait preuve. En fait, ma famille a toujours été… Comment dire… Placée du côté obscure. Sauf que ma mère avait réussis à sortir mon père de l'influence de _tu-sais-qui_. Après qu'elle ait rendu son dernier soupir, il n'a plus eu la force de résister aux pressions des forces du mal.

-La liberté et l'indépendance d'esprit ne sont pas des choses faciles à conserver », répondit simplement Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il s'était en fait déplacé pour se mettre juste à côté d'elle, et avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. La jeune fille se lova au creux de cette étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ils se regardèrent, et avancèrent spontanément leurs visages l'un vers l'autre. Le cœur de Sirius cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Il l'embrassa doucement, durant de longues secondes. Puis, sans se décoller d'elle, il se mit à la butiner légèrement, comme s'il voulait que cet instant dur à tout jamais, comme s'il ne voulait pas mettre fin au premier baiser qu'il donnait en étant _amoureux._ La jeune fille était partout, dans ses pensées, derrière ses paupières, dans son cœur… Elle était son présent, et il l'espérait, son futur. Si seulement pour une fois dans sa vie il pouvait être pleinement satisfait et heureux ! Il sut alors, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, qu'une telle sensation s'était propagée dans son esprit également. Même ses amis ne pouvaient lui apporter cette joie inconditionnelle qu'il ressentait à cet instant, à l'idée d'aimer et d'être aimé. Ils l'avait trouvée, enfin.

La vie quotidienne de Sirius prit un brusque tournant à partir de cet instant. Plus il passait de temps avec Hanna, plus il se sentait soulagé, comme déchargé d'un poids terrible. Il pouvait enfin confier tous ses ressentis, tous ses problèmes aussi bien que tous ses projets à quelqu'un qui les comprenaient.

Remus constatait, non sans une grande satisfaction, que son ami perdait petit à petit cette lueur triste qui animait souvent son regard. Celle-ci avait en effet fait place à une lumière heureuse et émerveillée, que ne peuvent avoir que les personnes amoureuses.

En effet, Sirius aimait entendre sa bien-aimée parler, il aimait l'entendre rire, il aimait la contempler, aussi bien que de l'embrasser. Les Maraudeurs étaient les premiers surpris de ce changement, mais rassuré dans le sens où, bien qu'amoureux, Sirius demeurait fidèle à lui-même : insolent et arrogant, sauf avec sa petite amie qui pouvait avec fierté se dire qu'elle avait à ses pieds un homme tel que _Sirius Black_. James ayant rapidement vaincu les dernières barrières de Lily Evans, les deux meilleurs amis s'épanouissaient dans leurs couples respectifs. Cette période fut sans doute une des plus heureuses que Sirius ne connue jamais. Tout lui souriait alors, les amis, les amours et les cours, pour lesquels il avait de grandes facilités.


	14. Chapter 14: L'Ordre du Phénix

Chapitre 14 : L'Ordre du Phénix

-« Black ! Potter ! Lupin ! » Aboya le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent non sans avoir échangé un long regard inquiet. Qu'avait-il pu découvrir à leur sujet ? Quelle farce avait-été démasquée ?

-« Oui, professeur ? Demanda prudemment Remus, tandis que James et Sirius se tenaient un peu à l'écart.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau. Tout de suite. »

Le regard mauvais qu'il leur jeta acheva de sceller leur crainte : quelque chose s'était produite, quelque chose de grave qui nécessitait que le directeur en personne les convoque. Il serait bien sûr inutile de rétorquer qu'il s'agissait d'un fait très rare, qui n'était pas de très bon augure.

-« Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous soyons convoqués ? » Demanda Remus au bout de quelques secondes.

Puis il poursuivit, étonné du silence de ses deux camardes :

-« Cela peut être pour un certain nombre de raisons… Par exemple, le fait qu'on se soit fait renvoyer pas mal de fois de cours ces trois dernières semaines.

-Non, répondit James, nous ne nous saurions pas faits appeler pour si peu… Et puis, remarquez, il n'a fait aucune allusion à Peter. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir. »

Les trois Maraudeurs devisaient ainsi lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit dans le couloir :

-« Sirius ! »

Celui-ci sourit à sa petite-amie et fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre.

-« Hanna, murmura-t-il après l'avoir embrassé. Nous devons nous rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée, mais ça a l'air assez urgent…

-Tu me raconteras. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave…

-Ce n'est sans doute rien, voulut-il la rassurer.

-Je serai à Préaulard cette après-midi, le prévint-elle.

-Je t'y rejoindrai », promit-il en s'éloignant doucement d'elle.

Il partit sans se retourner, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la tension qui l'envahissait. Ils n'arrivèrent que trop rapidement devant la porte qui donnait sur le fameux bureau du directeur. Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute seule avec grand bruit, laissant place aux multiples portraits des différents prédécesseurs de Dumbledore qui tapissaient les murs de la vaste pièce. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs au centre, assis juste devant son bureau.

-« Entrez, les garçons », dit-il simplement.

« _Il ne changera jamais_ », songea Sirius en silence. En effet, le directeur était semblable à celui que les Maraudeurs avaient vu lors du premier jour de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Ses longs cheveux qui tiraient par endroit déjà sur le blanc, et se mélangeaient à son interminable barbe. Une lueur vive se dessinait au fond de ses yeux bleus clairs. Il scrutait les trois jeunes hommes avec une attention toute particulière, qui les mettait presque mal à l'aise.

-« Messieurs, le professeur Bibine me dit que vous vous êtes encore fait renvoyer de son cours la semaine dernière. »

Sirius soupira bruyamment. Remus avait raison, comme toujours. Mais quel ennui !

-« Cependant, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix lente et prudente, dans la situation actuelle une telle préoccupation reste dans le domaine du superficiel.

-Dans la situation actuelle, monsieur ? Le coupa Remus.

-Enfin, messieurs, les gronda légèrement le professeur. Je ne vous apprendrai pas que Lord Voldemort gagne chaque jour un peu plus d'adeptes. Et gagne donc à chaque instant un peu plus de puissance.

-Certes, mais que peut-on faire ? Demanda James, impatient.

-Seul ? Questionna le professeur. Rien. Il est déjà trop puissant, trop fort, imbattable. Mais, il existe peut-être un moyen de remédier à cette difficulté…

-Lequel, professeur ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Messieurs, si je vous relève ce moyen, vous devrez me promettre de n'en parler à personne. Pas même à votre ami Peter. Vous devrez faire le serment inviolable.

-Pour jurer quoi, monsieur ?

-De ne dire à personne, sous aucun prétexte quelle solution certains sorciers ont trouvé pour venir à bout du seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Un épais silence envahit l'espace.

-« D'accord, accepta en premier Sirius.

-J'accepte moi aussi », dirent en même temps James et Remus.

Cette double réponse détendit l'atmosphère, et ils se surprirent à sourire. L'heure était grave, mais une fois de plus, ils la passait ensemble, unis comme ils l'avaient toujours été.

-« Très bien. Monsieur Black, tendez votre main, exigea le professeur. Quand j'aurai lancé le sort qui scellera votre promesse, vous prononcerez très fort et distinctement les mots suivants _: Je jure de ne révéler à personne ce que le professeur Dumbledore va me dire sur la façon de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce même sous la torture ou sous une quelconque menace. »_

Sirius hocha la tête, tendu. Il ne pourrait rien dire à Hanna, il devrait toujours maintenir un secret, une sorte de barrière entre eux. Mais l'espérance de pouvoir enfin mettre des bâtons dans les roues de sa famille qu'il détestait tant lui donna la force de serrer la main du directeur. Immédiatement, des fils argentés relièrent leurs deux poignets. Sirius prononça les mots avec une sorte d'appréhension au cœur, qui diminua légèrement lorsque ses amis promirent à leur tour. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne serait jamais seul.

-« Bien. Maintenant que vous avez juré, vous allez savoir la vérité. Un Ordre a été créé par une association de sorciers afin de vaincre Lord Voldemort. En étant le créateur, je l'ai nommé l'Ordre du Phénix. Et il se trouve, messieurs, que vos compétences en matière de magie ayant été brillant remarquées, les membres de cet ordre ainsi que moi-même requérons vos services. Si tout du moins vous acceptez de vous joindre à nous, en prenant en compte toutes les difficultés et tous les risques que vous allez courir. »

Sirius regarda successivement James puis Remus. Les yeux de ses amis brillaient d'excitation et d'envie de se battre, de s'insurger contre un oppresseur qui se complaisait à leur voler jeunesse et insouciance.


	15. Chapter15: Lily Evans

**Le chapitre 15 est enfin achevé! Bon chapitre à tous ;)**

Chapitre 15 : Lily Evans

Sirius s'était laissé convaincre sans difficulté à rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et pour tout dire, il le souhaitait réellement. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son rêve que d'enfin pouvoir combattre celui qui lui avait volé sa famille ? Et puis quelle honte cela aurait été pour un Gryffondor de refuser de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort ! Sirius voulait faire preuve de bravoure en combattant ses ennemis jusqu'au dernier. Il était aussi enthousiaste que ses deux camarades, si ce n'est qu'il y avait Hanna. Et Peter. Mais, l'avantage avec ce dernier, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à gérer s'il commençait à poser des questions. Or, avec Hanna, il l'était. Lorsqu'il partirait accomplir de dangereuses missions, il devrait se débrouiller seul afin de trouver une excuse potable qui n'éveillerait pas ses soupçons.

Cette difficulté se posait aussi pour James. Que dire à Lily et à Hanna ? Cette éternelle question restait un mystère pour les deux jeunes gens. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de se creuser la tête, de chercher des solutions qui n'amenaient à rien. Sans compter que Dumbledore allait avoir besoin d'eux, rapidement. En fait, ils allaient devoir quitter Poudlard durant les deux derniers jours des vacances de Noël. Autrement dit, ils devraient partir le lendemain matin, pour revenir la veille de la rentrée.

Sirius réfléchissait tout en traversant le parc. Il aimait sa copine plus que tout. Les vacances qu'il avait passé avec elle au château avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Remus et James étaient aussi restés, à l'insu de Peter qui lui avait rejoint sa famille pour les fêtes. James avait insisté pour que Lily rentre voir sa famille durant les deux semaines, et, étrangement, elle avait accepté.

« _Employer la même technique pour Hanna aurait éveillé les soupçons_ », songeait Sirius avec regret.

Il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de la laisser seule au château, avec Lucius Malfoy qui trainait sa lugubre silhouette matin et soir de la Grande Salle à son dortoir. Heureusement déjà que le reste de la famille Jackson avait déserté pour les deux semaines.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, c'est comme mentir à un professeur_ », l'avait rassuré Remus.

Mais la voix de son meilleur ami le sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées.

- «Sirius!

Sirius se retourna et vit James, qui le rejoignait au pas de course.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Corni' ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore m'a transmis les instructions, pour demain.

-Ah ! Dis-moi tout…

-Il faudra que l'on prenne la poudre de cheminette dans le bureau du professeur d'herbologie, qui est partie en vacances, à huit heures précises pour se rendre « au Terrier ». Là-bas, les informations précises sur notre mission nous serons transmises par le biais d'autres membres de l'Ordre, que nous ne connaissons pas encore.

-Où est-ce, "le Terrier"?

-Dumbledore n'a rien voulu dire. Il a juste précisé que c'était une maison de sorciers, en lesquels nous pourrions avoir toute confiance. En parlant de demain, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Hanna pour excuser notre absence ? Que je ne fasse pas de gaffe avec Lily...

-Je comptais l'avertir par hiboux que nous nous rendions chez Remus à cause d'un problème chez lui. Un truc familial, j'exagérai l'histoire sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ça aurait été un truc subit, et je n'aurai malheureusement pas pu lui dire au revoir. »

Il vit la tête déconfite de James et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-« Ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui dire au revoir ? Je veux dire, Patmol, notre mission sera peut-être dangereuse… Nous pourrions être blessés.

-Je sais, James, mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

James préféra ne pas trop approfondir le sujet, en ne parvenant toutefois pas à cacher son ressentiment.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se leva plus tôt que ses deux camarades. Dans la volière, pris d'un sentiment violent d'excitation, il se mit à écrire le plus vite possible. Plus vite il aurait écrit, plus vite ils seraient partis.

_«Chère Hanna,_

_Remus a reçu un hibou cette nuit qui lui annonçait la perte d'un membre de sa famille. Il devait rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui, mais, dévasté par le chagrin, il n'a pu trouver la force d'y aller seul. Nous l'accompagnons donc avec James. _

_Soie prudente, reste loin de Malfoy, et crois bien que je t'aime,_

_Sirius._

Celui-ci se dépêcha ensuite d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Maintenant que la période de doute qu'il avait traversé était complètement révolue, son sang qui battait fort dans ses tempes ne témoignait plus que d'une chose: sa volonté de combattre.

Il était à peine essoufflé lorsqu'il aperçut Remus, qui se tenait devant la cheminée où ils allaient devoir disparaître...

-"James n'est pas encore là? Le questionna-t-il.

-Il vient d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette, corrigea son ami avec un regard noir. Même lorsqu'il la situation devient grave, tu es _toujours _en retard!

-Navré, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie qui fit sourire Remus, malgré lui.

-Allez Pat', maugréa-t-il, passe devant.

-"au Terrier", prononça-t-il bien fort et distinctement.

Une explosion de couleur verte enveloppa le corps de Sirius, le faisant disparaître dans un reste de fumée. Il atterrit dans la cheminée d'un salon d'une maison modeste. Son regard rencontra immédiatement celui de James, qui le regardait également, l'air effaré. Il allait le questionner, quand plusieurs retinrent son attention. Il vit, comme une apparition, une jeune femme rousse qui se tenait dos à lui, en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme, rouquin tout comme elle...

-"Evans? Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Stop, le coupa-t-elle. Ne va pas plus loin. James m'a posé la même question il y a exactement cinq minutes!

-Et je n'étais pas là pour entendre la réponse, lui rappela-t-il d'une voix sèche et ferme.

-Lily fait partie de l'Ordre", intervint James, visiblement encore sous le choc.


	16. Chapter 16: La première mission

**Chapitre achevé ! **

Chapitre 16 : La première mission

Sirius lui-même n'en revenait pas. Evans faisait partie de l'Ordre ! Evans participerait, avec eux, à toutes leurs missions! Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à haute voix, il devait bien admettre que de traiter la jeune préfète comme son égale en matière de sorcellerie le froissait un peu.

Mais l'égo de Sirius n'était pas le problème le plus urgent à traiter : aussi le sorcier rouquin qui discutait avec Lily les interrompit-il. Il se nommait Arthur Weasley et était à peine âgé de quelques années de plus que Sirius et ses amis. Ceux-ci se rappelaient d'ailleurs l'avoir croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs, sans pour autant avoir avec lui de réel contact.

-« Bonjours les garçons ! Les salua-t-il d'une voix chantante. Sirius, James, Remus… Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer.

Il contourna le petit groupe et alla se placer du côté de la table à manger. Il s'installa derrière une chaise et invita ses quatre convives à faire de même, alors que James fusillait Lily du regard. Ceux-ci allaient avoir une longue conversation, lorsqu'ils reviendraient au château...

-Bien. Je sais que la situation peut paraitre étrange pour vous tous mais pensez que Dumbledore en personne vous a choisis pour accomplir une tache très courageuse que peu de personnes auraient accepté : combattre _Vous-savez-qui_. Je vous demanderai donc, au nom de l'Ordre, de faire preuve d'une maturité exemplaire lors de nos missions.

Son regard se plongea successivement dans ceux de James et Sirius, comme s'il voulait être sûr que le message était bien passé.

-Passons au fait. D'autres membres de l'Ordre ont découvert il y a longtemps des traces de magie noire chez une vieille famille de sorciers réputée pour être du côté de _Vous-savez-qui_. Nous n'avions jusqu'ici aucune preuve de leur culpabilité, mais nous avons appris de source sûre, il y a quelques jours, que leur demeure serait déserte toute la journée d'aujourd'hui. Aussi avons-nous décidé qu'il serait utile d'y faire un tour, afin de récupérer toutes les preuves que nous pourrons qui pourraient nous permettre de les accuser devant le ministre de la magie, ou plus simplement nous mener à leur damné maître.

-De quelle famille s'agit-il ? Demanda Lily.

Arthur marqua un temps de pause, et devint brusquement hésitant.

-Humm… Il s'agit de… de la famille Jackson », finit-il par avouer.

Sirius avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde de coton. Il n'entendit tout ce que dit Arthur et les autres à partir de ce moment-là. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose : ils allaient rentrer chez Hanna pour faire tomber sa famille. Même si c'était un mal nécessaire, la pensée que la jeune fille puisse lui en vouloir lui glaçait le sang. Puis, brusquement, il se reprit. _« Ce n'est pas vraiment une trahison, elle n'aime pas sa famille… Et puis si je veux faire payer à Voldemort ses envies de puissance destructrice, il faut bien en passer par là _», songeait-il en se raisonnant. Il ne pouvait quand même pas renoncer à ce qu'il avait souhaité tout au long de sa vie pour une fille, si amoureux d'elle soit-il ! Lily ne faisait pas meilleur figure. Elle n'avait pas fait un commentaire depuis l'annonce d'Arthur, mais n'en menait pas non plus large.

-« Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps ! » Annonça Arthur, l'air subitement grave.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, et joignirent leurs mains autour de leur celui qui se présentait comme leur mentor. D'un coup, Sirius retrouva les sensations d'étouffement et d'étirement qui lui était familières. Ils avaient transplané.

Ils atterrirent dans la rue d'une petite bourgade aux apparences tranquilles. L'air froid et vif d'un début janvier particulièrement rude transperça le corps de chacun. Pourtant Arthur ne bougeait pas.

-« Où allons-nous ? S'impatienta James au bout d'une seconde.

-Nous attendons d'abord deux autres sorciers, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Nous ne sommes pas trop nombreux, pour une simple fouille ? Demanda Lily, subitement inquiète.

-Je tuerai le premier mangemort qui osera s'approcher de toi, gronda James, qui semblait furieux.

-Du calme, les rassura Arthur. Personne ne se fera tuer ce soir. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, sache que l'on n'est **jamais** trop nombreux pour combattre _Tu-sais-qui_. »

Des pas se firent entendre le long d'une rue, puis deux silhouettes apparurent. Elles marchaient vite et avaient l'air empressé.

-« Maugrey, Tonks…

-Arthur", salua ce premier en bougonnant.

La dénommée « Tonks », sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Elle était une jeune sorcière plutôt grande au physique étrange. En fait, Sirius n'aurait pas pu dire s'il la trouvait belle ou laide. Celui qui répondait au nom de « Maugrey », tant qu'à lui, avait l'air goguenard et malveillant. Son œil droit était en verre, et tournait si rapidement dans son orbite qu'il ne semblait pas être fixe. Les trois garçons, sans parler de Lily, se sentirent brusquement petits et presque intimidés par cette grande gueule qui ressemblait à un bouledogue. Mais ce froid ne dura qu'un instant, et le doux sourire de Tonks acheva de les mettre à l'aise.

-"Ah, commenta Maugrey, les nouvelles recrues. Voilà donc l'occasion rêvée pour vous de faire vos preuves!

-Ne les effraie pas avec tes commentaires, le gronda Arthur. Il y a assez de danger comme ça...

-Tu ne me le fais pas dire! Avançons avant de nous faire tuer..."

Et ils se mirent en marche. Maugrey avançait devant, regardant tous les côtés. Son visage, quoi que relativement jeune, était déjà contorsionné par toutes sortes de mimiques qui donnaient froid dans le dos. Ils quittèrent les quartiers fréquentés par de nombreuses familles moldus pour se diriger vers la sortie du village. Brusquement, le chef de leur petite troupe s'arrêta devant un buisson d'apparence tout à fait normale. Il leva sa baguette, et décrit un cercle autour du bosquet. Immédiatement, des flammes sortirent de quelques mystérieux sortilèges et les feuilles prirent feu. Puis ce fut tout le buisson en entier qui parti en fumée, dégageant une odeur des plus étranges.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Lily, les moldus vont nous voir!

-Tu vois des moldus dans le coin? Répliqua Arthur. Ne t'en fais pas, on est à la sortie du village, et puis de toute façon, personne ne vient jamais par ici."

Cette réplique laissa Lily muette. Lorsque le feu enfin s'éteignit, il laissa place à un chemin que les sorciers empruntèrent tour à tour. Bientôt, une demeure haute et froide se détacha de l'obscurité. Maugrey, qui semblait mystérieusement connaître les lieux, leur fit faire le tour de la propriété avec d'infimes précautions.

-"Lashlaback!" Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, sa baguette étrangement pointée vers le mur.

Une explosion d'une violence surprenante retentit dans le jour silencieux. Maugrey venait d'enfoncer la porte principale, qui leur avait pourtant paru à tous invisibles.

-"Bien, dit-il simplement. A partir de maintenant, nous ne disposons que d'environ une demi-heure pour fouiller les lieux. Cette durée écoulée, les mangemorts arriveront sur nous et nous tuerons tous si ils nous trouvent ici. Sachant que nous ne pouvons transplaner dans cette propriété, je propose que nous ne restions qu'une quinzaine de minutes sur place pour que nous puissions avoir le temps... de décamper."**  
**

Il y eut plusieurs murmures affirmatifs. Puis, progressivement, les sorciers se séparèrent dans l'immense maison afin de la fouiller de fond en comble. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sirius suivit Remus et Arthur dans un couloir étroit, tous trois observés par des portraits de multiples générations qui s'étalaient le long des murs.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement?" Demanda Sirius d'une voix étrangement brutale.

Déjà qu'il était venu de manière plus ou moins officieuse chez Hanna, alors si en plus il n'y avait rien...!

-"Des..." Répondit Arthur, mais il fut coupé par des voix qui encerclaient la maison.

Ils étaient piégés.

-"Il faut retrouver les autres! S'écria Sirius en courant dans la direction que James avait emprunté avec Lily.

-NON! Hurla Arthur en le retenant par le bras. Sirius, transforme-toi et retourne au Terrier!

-Quoi? Comment sais-tu que... ?

-Vas-y! On s'occupe des autres. Tu m'as promis obéissance, lui rappela-t-il en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, cours!"

L'air navré, Remus lui fit signe qu'il devait partir, obéir à Arthur et sauver sa peau. Sirius se transforma donc, et s'enfonça dans la peine-ombre en maudissant intérieurement les mangemorts. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il allait retrouver ses amis et se battre avec eux. Tanpis pour Arthur, jamais il ne les abandonnerait.


	17. Chapter 17: la cruauté de la fatalité

Chapitre 17 : la cruauté de la fatalité

-« Sirius ! », appela une voix féminine qu'il reconnut très bien, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Il ne se retourna pas, échangea un regard avec James, et tous deux se mirent à accélérer le pas. Par chance, un groupe de première année empêcha Hanna de venir rejoindre les deux hommes. James mena son ami dans une allée moins empruntée où ils purent sortir la carte du Maraudeur, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir l'éviter. Avec son regard perçant qu'il prenait lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, il sonda l'âme de son ami avec un brin d'agacement.

-« Bon, lâcha-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tu vas te décider à lui parler, oui ou non ?

-Ce n'est pas si facile ! Se défendit Sirius.

-Mais tu étais complètement dingue de cette fille ! Si tu t'en es lassé, il te suffit de rompre avec elle, tu n'es pas obligé de la traiter comme… Enfin Sirius elle n'est pas ton chien ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur première mission avec l'Ordre, il y avait déjà plus d'un mois, quelque chose avait changé chez lui. James le sentait, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sirius soupira, mais ne répondit pas.

-« C'est à cause de l'Ordre, hasarda James.

-Non… Enfin oui… En partie !

-Mais elle n'est pas au courant de notre… « visite » chez elle. Qu'est-ce que tu crains ?

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'exclama-t-il.

James regarda son ami, blessé.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, reprit-il plus doucement. Toi, tu peux tout dire à la fille que tu aimes ! Mieux, tu affrontes les problèmes avec elle. Vous êtes dans le même camp.

-Hanna s'est pourtant bien affirmée de notre côté, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

-Peut-être mais je la mets en danger en la fréquentant ! Réfléchis, le supplia-t-il presque, la plupart des mangemorts savent que… que toi, Lily, Tonks, Arthur… tous les gens de l'expédition en général, se sont rassemblés afin de combattre Voldemort, ou tout du moins ses partisans. Ils se sont battus contre nous à plusieurs reprises, ne l'oublie pas ! Et puis Hanna entretient déjà avec sa famille des relations suffisamment compliquées comme ça, je ne peux pas lui imposer une contrainte en plus !

-Mais quelle contrainte ? S'exaspéra James.

-Sa famille est présente au château et doit être courant de notre attaque envers leurs maisons ! Si ses frères et sœurs nous voient ensemble, comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir ? Ils vont le dire à leur père qui s'en prendra à elle, naturellement ! »

Cet argument laissa James sans voix. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, lui qui, après mure réflexion, était plutôt content que Lily fasse partie de l'Ordre.

-« Dans ce cas, tenta-t-il d'une voix douce, tu vas rompre avec elle.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour rejeter quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix chevrotante, presque faible.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il était fatigué de cette situation, aussi pénible pour elle que pour lui, mais l'issue que lui proposait son camarade ne lui convenait pas. Il avait _besoin_ d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, murmura doucement James en le prenant maladroitement par les épaules.

-Allez, se reprit Sirius. Ce n'est pas le temps de se morfondre hein ! Et puis tu dois retrouver Evans dans cinq minutes, non ?

-Je peux la voir plus tard tu sais…

-Non. Vas-y, je vais tacher de retrouver Lunard et d'aller à Préaulard avec lui, prendre une bierre-au-beurre… Cela me détendra. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle ce soir !

-D'accord, mais prend tout de même la carte, on ne sait jamais. »

Et les deux hommes se séparèrent en souriant. La paix était maintenue entre eux, comme toujours. Le duo qu'il formait depuis leur première année ne s'était jamais déconstruit, et perdurerait pour encore quelques années, jusqu'au décès de l'un d'eux…

Sirius se dirigea vers le Saul Cogneur, en empruntant le passage de la Sorcière Borgne. Il irait retrouver Remus plus tard, pour l'instant, il voulait être seul. Le flot continuellement se ses pensées l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Éreinté, il s'assit à même le sol de la Cabane Hurlante, n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'au Saul. Des souvenirs confus de leur fuite de chez les Jackson lui revenaient comme un boumerang. L'air frais de la Cabane apaisa un peu son mal de crâne. Tout en jurant, il se mit à fumer une cigarette, la première en plus de six mois. Le tabac commençait à s'effriter. De rage, il la fuma en entier, puis enflamma le reste du paquet d'un coup de baguette.

Il détestait se sentir dépendant. C'était pourtant ce qu'il lui arrivait, là, maintenant. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était assis, le cul par terre, dans cette cabane lugubre où il faisait de plus en plus froid. Mais il n'avait pas la volonté de se lever, d'aller rejoindre Remus, de faire toutes ses choses qu'il faisait avant. Pourtant il devrait continuer, maintenir la surface. A personne d'autre qu'à lui-même Sirius n'aurait avoué qu'il souffrait à ce point. C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant comme ça ! Pas la peine que ses amis commencent à manifester de la compassion à son égard. Ou encore pire, de la _pitié_. Ce sentiment étant sa hantise, il faisait bien entendu tout pour y échapper, quitte à se priver du réconfort de ses amis. Quand on a sa fierté…

Au lieu de résister aux souvenirs qui continuaient d'affluer, il se laissa envahir, perdant pour quelques instants tous contacts avec la réalité.

Il se revoyait, se transformant, dans la demeure des Jackson. Remus et Arthur derrière lui… Il s'était mis, suivant un sens de l'orientation qu'il n'avait que lorsqu'il se transformait en loup, à partir à la recherche de James et Lily. Il avait trouvé cette dernière, qui se battait déjà avec un mangemort. L'invasion avait commencé. Il lui sauta dessus sous sa forme de chien, le tua ou l'assomma, il n'en savait trop rien. Lily hurla en voyant une bête gigantesque se jeter sur son agresseur. Sirius dut retrouver sa forme humaine pour l'apaiser. D'autres mangemorts arrivèrent, mais James surgit par derrière et leurs asséna plusieurs sortilèges si violents que Sirius dût protéger Lily des explosions qu'ils provoquèrent. Puis s'en était suivit une longue course contre l'ennemi. Les membres de l'Ordre, mis en déroute, s'enfuyaient dans tous les sens, des sorts fusaient, dont de multiples sortilèges impardonnables… Sirius avait même cru reconnaitre sa cousine Bellatrix. Que faisait-elle ici ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser longtemps la question, car Arthur l'avait tiré par le bras pour le faire transplaner. De retour au Terrier, il avait retrouvé tous les autres entiers et en un seul morceau… Tous sauf un. Maugrey avait perdu son œil. Un sort de Bellatrix, apparemment, ce qui avait confirmé les soupçons de Sirius. Et qui ne fit que décupler la haine qu'il avait toujours ressentie à l'égard de sa cousine. Il ne connaissait pas Maugrey depuis longtemps, mais il était intimement persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas de se faire mutiler ainsi!

Tout en soupirant, il ne sortit de ses rêves que pour retourner dans une réalité froide et désagréable. Il se jeta lui-même un sortilège qui sécha ses larmes, et qui lui redonna un teint d'une couleur acceptable. Puis il se leva, sortit la carte du Maraudeur et alla retrouver Remus. Sa décision était prise, il parlerait à Hanna ce soir.


	18. Chapter 18: le retour à l'inconstance

Chapitre 18 : le retour à l'inconstance

Remus regarda James avec inquiétude. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lorsqu'il vit son ami plongé en grande conversation avec Evans sur la différence qu'il existait entre deux sortilèges, pourtant parfaitement identiques. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait se montrer barbant, ces deux-là, quand ils se mettaient à parler magie ! Et pour que ce soit lui qui le dise, il fallait vraiment que la conversation soit ennuyeuse… Ils se situaient tous les trois près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune qui les réchauffait en cette fin de février particulièrement humide. Il pleuvait en effet averse en permanence, mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait l'attention du jeune loup-garou. Non, ce qu'il regardait était un fait beaucoup plus alarmant qu'un problème météorologique.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Sirius, calé dans un coin sombre et plus reculé. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de sa…

-« Nom d'une gargouille ! Lâcha Remus, c'est la cinquième fille avec qui il sort en trois semaines !

-C'est sa manière d'être, répondit simplement James d'un air fataliste. Sa rupture avec Hanna a été douloureuse… Du reste, tu es aussi au courant que moi… C'est Patmol, que veux-tu ! Il va se jeter sur toutes les filles qui se tiendront à sa portée, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie !

-Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il craque », dit simplement Lily à côté de lui.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Sirius, jusque-là. Il passait trop de temps avec James, avait un comportement trop arrogant. Et puis vu comment il avait traité Hanna ! Bon cela, ce n'était pas un réel argument, sachant que James avait, avant de sortir avec elle, les mêmes sortes de relation avec les filles. Mais depuis que « Patmol » l'avait défendu sous sa forme de loup, lors de leur première mission avec l'Ordre, ce mauvais sentiment s'était transformé petit à petit en une douce amitié. Elle s'était mise à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, et, fatigué par ses questions incessantes, James avait finis par tout lui révéler sur sa famille, et aussi sur pourquoi il avait rompu avec Hanna. Elle s'était attendrie d'une telle action. Après tout, c'était s'éloigner pour mieux l'aimer, non ? Elle avait dû se rendre douloureusement à l'évidence : elle aimait bien Sirius. Quelque puisse être ses raisons, Lily le considérait maintenant, en bref et en définitif, comme un bon camarade, quelqu'un de fiable. Quand il le voulait et avec qui il le désirait, mais tout de même.

De son côté, Remus ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-« Et puis, s'il n'y avait que ce problème là… poursuivit-il.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Tu le vois toi-même. Il se jette corps et âme dans l'action de l'Ordre de manière presque inquiétante.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait poser problème », répliqua sèchement James.

L'acharnement de son ami lui parut suspect et même injustifié. Il observa tout de même du coin de l'œil Sirius qui bécotait une fille dont il ignorait même l'existence avant ce jour.

-Bon, d'accord admit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que…

- Il ne dort presque plus ! S'exclama Remus en ignorant l'intervention de celui-ci. Entre les filles qu'il fréquente, les cours, les examens de fin d'année qui auront lieu fin mai pour les premiers et l'Ordre, c'est tout juste s'il a le temps de dîner ! »

Ni James ni Lily ne trouva grand-chose à répondre à cela. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux remarqués que Sirius était devenu plus volage qu'à l'accoutumée, plus même que pendant ses dernières périodes de célibat, mais ne s'étaient pas inquiétés outre mesure de sa santé physique. Il n'y avait que Remus pour s'inquiéter des détails pratiques !

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Questionna Lily.

James se tourna vers elle, surprit. Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa petite amie finirait par bien aimer Sirius. Compte tenu de leur différence de caractère, un tel attachement relevait du miracle !

Cependant ni Remus ni lui ne trouvèrent de réponse satisfaisante. Un long silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-« Laissez-moi faire, dit-elle simplement. Je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure, moi. »

James déglutit. Son ami allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il espérait tout de même qu'elle n'irait pas trop fort, mais, tout compte fait, cela valait peut-être mieux. Et puis elle était amie avec Hanna, non ? Elle pouvait peut-être arranger les choses entre eux… Oui, le mieux était de laisser faire Evans.

Sirius s'affala sur un fauteuil. Il était éreinté. Pas une minute pour lui, toujours à courir dans tous les sens. Mais cela-dit, l'action, c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Se perdre dans une fatigue inépuisable qui l'empêcherait de penser à son amour perdu. Il fréquentait aussi toutes sortes de filles qui le lassaient en une soirée. Aucune ne lui convenait. Mais dans les étreintes qu'il échangeait avec elles, il avait l'impression de se venger. L'impression de lutter contre cette salope de destinée qui s'amusait à lui moisir l'existence.

Il était déjà tard quand la jeune fille, il avait déjà oublié son nom, était partie se coucher en pleurant. Sirius l'avait congédié en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en étonnait comme d'un fait divers, comme d'une action dont il ne serait pas responsable; autrement dit, il s'en fichait.

Une silhouette féminine vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, pile en face de lui. Curieusement, cela ne le surprit pas. Il s'étonnait même que ses amis aient mis tant de temps à réagir à son nouveau comportement. Et voir Lily Evans, le fixant dans le blanc des yeux à bientôt une heure du matin ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : James et Remus s'inquiétaient.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Evans ? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

-Je me suis aperçue que je ne t'avais pas remercié, répliqua-t-elle dans un sourire, d'avoir attaqué ce mangemort chez les Jackson.

-Pas de problème, répondit-il légèrement étonné. Je n'aurai pas laissé la copine de mon meilleur ami se faire tuer !

-Te sacrifier pour ceux que tu aimes, lâcha-t-elle dans un élan surprenant de sincérité, c'est encore ce que tu fais de mieux.

Il resta quelques secondes sans rien dire. Leur discussion allait sur un chemin glissant. Etait-ce un compliment ou, au contraire, un reproche ?

-Merci, décida-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

-Tu sais, tu ne trompes personne.

-En faisant quoi ?

-En te tapant toutes ses filles… Comment s'appelait la dernière ? Louise ? Ou peut-être est-ce Jessica… J'ai perdu le fil….

Encore une fois, il ne répondit rien. Il était surpris de déceler une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Surpris aussi de l'entendre parler aussi vulgairement. D'habitude, elle était plutôt du genre à s'indigner de ce genre de langage.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, dit-elle simplement. Je me trompe ou serais-tu mal à l'aise ?

Voilà que la rouquine s'amusait de sa situation ! Qu'elle se jouait de lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ?

-Hanna t'aime encore, lâcha-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Et je sais que toi aussi. Ne dément pas ! Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as trompé personne… Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu n'aies pas pensé… je ne sais pas moi… à demander à Dumbledore de la faire rentrer dans l'Ordre !

-Et lui demander de risquer sa peau parce que je l'aime ? Non merci.

- Ecoute-moi, l'artiste incompris !

Sirius sursauta en entendant ce timbre de voix autoritaire, qui lui était si naturel, mais qu'elle avait laissé de côté depuis le début de la conversation.

-Hanna est mon amie au même titre que toi, tu l'es ! Et s'il y a une chose qui m'énerve, c'est que tu ne battes pas un minimum pour elle…

-Que veux-tu que je…

-Creuse-toi les méninges ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre comment te débrouiller avec une fille », ajouta-t-elle plus doucement avec un sourire qui se voulait faussement charmeur.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire, et elle aussi. Etrangement, il n'avait pas envie de la rembarrer, mais plutôt de conserver ce silence complice qui s'était progressivement installé entre eux.

-« Bonne nuit, Patmol, conclut-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Bonne nuit, Evans, répliqua-t-il. Et tu peux dire à James de sortir de sous sa cape d'invisibilité ! »

Elle éclata alors d'un grand rire joyeux, et James sortit de sa cachette en pouffant. Après avoir embrassé sa copine qui monta se coucher, il s'assit à côté de son ami, les yeux brillants de malice.


	19. Chapter 19: la bataille de Préaulard

Chapitre 19 : la bataille de Préaulard

Sirius réussit à soutenir sérieusement le regard de son ami l'espace de deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire. James se félicita intérieurement de ne pas s'être opposé à ce qu'Evans aille lui parler. Et d'être resté sous la cape. Une telle action allait sans-doute lui permettre de discuter un peu plus profondément avec son meilleur ami… Il lui laissa prendre la parole, comme s'il craignait de rompre la douce complicité qui s'était installée entre eux s'il se mettait à discuter le premier.

-« Remus est parti se coucher ? Demanda simplement Sirius.

-Non, il discute avec Peter… Il prétend que ça ne le dérange pas que l'on passe moins de temps avec lui, mais je crois quand même qu'il lui manque… C'est vrai que l'on traîne moins avec lui depuis qu'on est rentré dans l'Ordre.

-Ce n'est pas faux… murmura Sirius, avec une légère pointe de regret. Il fait partit du groupe, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que, enfin qu'on a plus grand-chose en commun avec lui. »

James acquiesça avec une légère pointe de nostalgie. Vu de l'extérieur, ils formaient encore tous les quatre le groupe très soudé des quatre Maraudeurs. Mais, en pratique, ils n'étaient désormais plus que trois à être vraiment proches.

-« C'était une bonne idée, hein, de lasser faire Evans, lança James avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

-Je m'entends mieux avec elle que ce que j'aurai pu croire, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire.

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais sous la cape ?

-Je commence à bien te connaitre, Corni'. »

James rit à l'évocation de ce surnom qui le suivait depuis sa première transformation en animagus.

-« Tu ne trouves pas que le temps passe vite ? Demanda-t-il, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que nous nous rencontrions dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius rit aux éclats en se remémorant cette scène.

-Je me souviens ! J'étais passé juste après toi sous le Choixpeau… Cela va me manquer, tu sais.

-Poudlard ?

-Oui. La liberté, l'insouciance dont nous pouvions faire preuve.

-Dont nous pouvons encore faire preuve, le corrigea doucement James.

-Ce n'est déjà plus pareil. En faisant partit de l'Ordre, nous avons accepté de combattre Voldemort, mais aussi de devenir responsable et mature.

-Jusqu'à un certain point, répliqua une voix qui venait de derrière eux.

-Remus ! S'écria-t-il.

-Chassez vos idées noires, les enfants ! Répliqua-t-il en les tirants par les pieds pour les mettre debout.

-Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

-Préaulard, prendre une bière-au-beurre !

-Une seule ? Demanda James, l'air catastrophé.

-Toi, l'alcoolique, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la Cabane Hurlante ce soir, il va falloir te tenir !

-Tu rigoles, mais il l'a déjà fait, intervint Sirius, hilare.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs tu étais là aussi, et tu n'en menais pas large, si je me rappelle bien !

-Tu parles, tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette soirée ! »

Et les trois garçons continuèrent de se chambrer ainsi tout le long du chemin. Plus leurs souvenirs affluaient, plus ils se sentaient redevenir libres, insouciants, folâtres, en bref, les Maraudeurs ! Une seule ombre gâtait le tableau : l'absence de Peter, qui avait apparemment préféré rester au dortoir.

Trois bières-au-beure plus tard, ils éclataient de rire encore en se remémorant un match de Quidditch auquel ils avaient participé. Remus, qui les avait observé des gradins, s'employait à leur décrire comment Malfoy était tombé de son balais. Son imitation était en réalité très maladroite, mais, l'alcool aidant, ils ne s'arrêtaient plus.

Ils n'étaient pas allés au Trois-Balais, qui fermait tôt (vers minuit en semaine), mais dans une sorte de bar qui se situait à la sortie du village, où personne n'allait jamais. Un homme, grand, barbu, l'air maussade, qui ressemblait vaguement à Dumbledore, en plus sale et en moins regardant sur la légalité, se tenait derrière le comptoir et leur servait autant de bières qu'ils en voulaient sans les questionner sur leur âge. « Il doit avoir sacrément besoin d'argent pour fermer les yeux à ce point », songeait Sirius avec difficulté, tant les vapeurs qui enveloppaient son esprit l'empêchaient de rester concentrer.

-« Alors, Sirius, demanda Remus au bout d'un moment, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Hanna ?

Sirius soupira. Qu'en savait-il lui-même ?

-J'espère pouvoir réussir à… »

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Des sortilèges rouges et verts sillonnèrent la pièce où ils étaient. Sirius, dont le temps de réaction était clairement ralenti par l'alcool se sentit aspirer sur le sol. James et Remus venaient de lui sauver la vie en se jetant pour lui. Ils étaient tous les trois face contre terre, vaguement protégés sous une table qui ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Sirius tata le recoin où ils étaient et retrouva sa baguette au bout de quelques instants.

Des voix plus ou moins connues leur venaient du dehors. James leur fit un signe, et ils se rassemblèrent sous sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre. Remus chercha des yeux le barman mais il avait mystérieusement disparut.

Dehors, c'était l'apocalypse. Du moins était-ce l'impression qui se dégageait de tous ses éclairs qui fusaient dans tous les sens, de tous ces sorciers qui se battaient. Les trois Maraudeurs n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant : ils se jetèrent dans la bataille avec des cris de rage et de fureur.

Sirius sentait une force incroyable lui transpercer les veines. Pour une fois il ne combattait pas qu'avec sa hargne habituelle, mais aussi avec une haine effroyable envers ses personnes qui osaient s'en prendre à sa vie, au village qu'il fréquentait, aux sorciers qu'il appréciait.

« Ils t'ont déjà pris ta famille, songeait-il en stupéfixiant un sorcier d'âge moyenne qu'il ne reconnut pas, ne les laisse pas te prendre le reste »

Il en arrivait de toute part. Les Maraudeurs durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Une petite dizaine, tout au plus, composée de villageois venus courageusement se battre, et, d'étrangement, Frank Londubat et sa petite copine dont ils ignoraient tous le nom.

Ce fut comme une apparition. Un éclair blanc fendit l'air, et le professeur Dumbledore arriva en plein milieu de la bataille.

-« Mais comment il a fait pour arriver là ? S'exclama Frank non loin de Sirius.

Un éclair jaillit sur la droite de ce dernier, et ce fut cette fois-ci Frank qui lui sauva la vie.

-Merci mon vieux !

-Pas de quoi… »

L'arrivée du directeur avait perturbé les fauteurs de trouble qui commençaient déjà à fuir. En un lapse de temps très court, il n'y eut plus personne. Même les villageois étaient rentrés dans leur demeure. Les quatre jeunes garçons ainsi que la petite amie de Frank ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils regardaient de loin le directeur donner des instructions à un chat en échangeant des regards inquiets.

-« Messieurs, dit simplement le directeur sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, l'heure est grave. Suivez –moi. »


	20. Chapter 20: les nouveaux arrivants

Chapitre 20 : de nouveaux arrivants

Le directeur contourna son bureau avec précipitation. Durant tout le trajet qui allait de Préaulard à Poudlard, il avait été ainsi : nerveux et tendu, contrairement à ses habitudes. Sans accorder un regard aux jeunes gens qui se tenaient dans son bureau, il se mit à écrire frénétiquement une lettre, qu'il envoya par hiboux. Personne n'osait parler, ni même se regarder. Chacun méditait sur la situation, mais aussi surtout sur la conduite à tenir : il fallait agir, mais pour faire quoi ? Ce fut Remus qui parla le premier.

-« Professeur, demanda-t-il, ses personnes qui nous ont attaqué ce soir… Qui étaient-elles ? Des mangemorts ?

-Non, répondit-il simplement. Ils ne portaient pas l'habit qu'abordent les proches de Lord Voldemort. Il s'agissait de toute évidence de personnes souhaitant rejoindre le cercle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui pour se faire vandalisent et mènent des attaques par petit groupe pour prouver de quoi elles sont capables.

-Ces individus s'en prennent à la population, intervint Frank. S'ils continuent, cela va dégénérer en panique générale. »

Une ride profonde était marquée sur son front. Il n'était pas beau, mais, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sirius ressentit de l'admiration pour lui, ainsi que pour sa copine. Peu de sorciers vivant à Préaulard avaient osé sortir de leurs maisons pour les aider, Frank et Alice auraient pu s'enfuir à leur tour !

-« Vous avez raison, Monsieur Londubat, murmura Dumbledore. C'est pour cela que l'Ordre a été créé… »

Alice sursauta légèrement, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Frank. Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête.

-« Vous… ? Les interrogea Sirius, abasourdis.

- Oui, répondit Alice. Depuis quelques jours seulement.

-Trêve de bavardage ! Les coupa Dumbledore en les ramenant à la réalité. Vous parlerez de tout cela dans vos dortoirs ! Pour l'instant, il nous faut renforcer les défenses érigées autour du village, et de Poudlard. Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à Maugrey et Tonks pour qu'ils se chargent de Préaulard, mais j'aimerais que vous, James, Sirius et Remus, vous vous chargiez de l'école.

-Alors nous sommes en guerre, Monsieur ? » Demanda doucement James.

Le professeur dévisagea James quelques instants, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Etrangement, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les traits secs et minces de son visage. Puis, sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question, il les congédia.

- « Allez, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre ! Vous, Alice et Frank, vous allez rejoindre Maugrey et Tonks afin de patrouiller avec eux… Ils pourraient revenir. »

Les trois Maraudeurs se dirigèrent à pas rapides vers les abords de la forêt interdite. C'était de là que l'on lançait le plus souvent les divers sortilèges de protection. Sans trop que Sirius puisse décerner pourquoi, il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue. Il regarda ses deux amis qui s'employaient à lancer toutes sortes de sorts, censés les prévenir en cas d'attaque. Ils devraient faire le tour du château afin de créer une sorte de bulle de protection.

Sirius les laissa prendre de l'avance avant de les rejoindre. Il se rendait compte que le monde dans lequel ils se plongeaient tous, n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il connaissait. Il s'était projeté lui-même dans un univers d'adulte duquel il ne pourrait plus jamais ressortir.

Il regarda les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel couleur d'encre et se dit que ces astres qui brillaient devaient bien rire, rire devant la bêtise de certains êtres humains qui se complaisent devant l'assujettissement d'autres.

Un sentiment d'inquiétude envers toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et dont il ne pouvait se passer le prit. Après tout, ce monde de liberté dans lequel il avait évolué jusque-là n'était peut-être pas éternel.


	21. Chapter 21:le volte-face

Chapitre 21 : Un volte-face difficile à digérer.

Le monde de Sirius retrouva pendant quelques temps une normalité presque inquiétante. La fin de l'année approchait doucement, et de ce fait les examens aussi. Dumbledore continuait de les appeler afin d'accomplir des missions pour l'Ordre, mais de manière plus décousue. Il s'agissait de missions moins dangereuses que celles qu'ils avaient déjà faites. De la surveillance, le plus souvent. Le directeur voulait leur laisser le temps de se concentrer pour qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs résultats possibles.

Sirius avait trouvé un moyen de voir Hanna, mais il n'osait pas lui en parler. Aborder un tel sujet sans se trahir relèverait sans doute du miracle. Il lui faudrait ruser, et surtout parvenir à reconquérir la jolie brune sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul problème que Sirius allait devoir affronter. Il redoutait la fin de l'année car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Plus de Poudlard. Plus de maison familiale où se réfugier, mais cela, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être enfui. Simplement, des rides soucieuses commençaient à s'installer sur son visage.

James allait s'installer avec Evans dans la même petite ville où il avait vécu toute sa vie : à Godric's Hollow. Il avait bien entendu proposé à Sirius de venir s'installer avec eux, du moins pour quelques temps. Mais Sirius avait décliné l'invitation. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à un couple aussi heureux que celui de James et Lily. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas dit cela que par politesse, qu'il souhaitait réellement le voir chez lui, mais… il voulait mener sa propre existence, prendre son indépendance une bonne fois pour toute. Autrement dit, vivre dans un endroit qui serait à _lui, _définitivement.

Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque, où il avait accompagné Remus dans l'espoir d'y voir Hanna, un hibou vola jusqu'à lui. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent. Un hibou, ici, en plein couloir !

-« Tiens… murmura Remus après avoir détaché la lettre, ouvre la, c'est sans doute pour toi. »

Sirius soupira et ouvrit l'enveloppe, de plus en plus intrigué.

_Sirius,_

_Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous dans un délai des plus courts. Montez donc dans mon bureau dès que vous aurez un instant._

_A D. _

-« Je vous retrouve dans la Salle Commune toute à l'heure, dit simplement Sirius.

-C'est grave ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore veut me voir, donc…

-Ouais. Je te rapporterai de quoi dîner.

-Merci Lunard ! »

Il gravit les marches qui menaient dans le bureau du directeur avec précipitation. Ce n'était pas ses habitudes de convoquer ainsi un élève… Il avait dû se produire quelque chose d'important.

-« Bonjours Monsi…

-Bonjour Sirius, le coupa-t-il. Assieds-toi, ne perdons pas une seconde… »

Sirius prit place sur un siège, juste en face du directeur. Il salivait d'impatience.

-« Vous souvenez-vous de votre première mission pour l'Ordre, jeune homme ?

-Tout à fait, répondit-il, perplexe.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous rappeler que, depuis lors, les mangemorts savent qui sont les principales personnes qui composent l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Certes, mais je ne vois pas ce que…

-Elle est au courant, Sirius. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sirius pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était blanche.

-« Comment savez-vous qu'Hanna…

-Sa famille était au courant de votre relation bien avant cette fameuse mission. Lorsqu'elle l'a su, elle a voulu mettre Hanna au courant mais, au début tout du moins, elle a refusé de les écouter. Puis le doute a finis par s'insinuer dans son esprit, et maintenant, elle s'est rangée de leur côté.

-PARDON ?

-Ne criez pas, mon cher Sirius. Il vous faut la comprendre. Une telle révélation… Enfin, vous ne lui avez rien dit à propos de votre appartenance, alors vous imaginez le choque.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit parce que vous nous avez fait faire un serment inviolable !

-Inutile de remuer le passé…

-Depuis combien de temps savez-vous cela ?

-Je…

-Depuis combien de temps ? » Hurla-t-il.

Le directeur se contenta de le regarder sans rien dire. Cela dit, les mots mêmes étaient inutiles. Il savait sans doute tout cela depuis longtemps. Et avait choisis ce moment, cette seconde pour lui annoncer. Pourquoi ? Sirius ne voulut même pas le demander. Sans une parole de plus, il se leva rajusta son col et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas mesuré. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque le Dumbledore essaya de le retenir.

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'ombre qui se détacha légèrement d'une des multiples étagères qui constituaient le bureau du directeur, lorsqu'il passa devant elle. Il s'agissait bien entendu d'un mouvement involontaire. Là était le marché : moins Sirius en saurait, mieux il se porterait…

Il claqua la porte de sortie avec grand fracas, et seulement il se mit à courir.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, l'ombre sortit de l'armoire. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

-« Allons, allons, la consola le professeur. Vous savez vous-même que c'était un mal nécessaire…

-Certes mais… Je n'arrive pas à me faire l'idée qu'il ait pu me croire si faible.

-Vous êtes pourtant loin de l'être. L'heure est venue pour vous de quitter cet établissement, mademoiselle Jackson.

-Je sais. C'est donc chez les géants que je vais ?

-Emmenez Hagrid avec vous, lui conseilla-t-il. Il vous aidera à négocier avec eux. Puis vous retournerez dans votre famille et ferez en sorte de vous faire pardonner. Vous infiltrerez leurs rangs et nous transmetterez toutes les informations dont nous pourrions avoir besoin.

-Professeur je… Je voudrai vous remercier d'avoir faire tout cela pour moi. Mentir à Sirius n'a pas dû être facile pour vous, je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à lui.

-C'est justement pour cela que j'ai tout de suite su que votre idée était excellente, mademoiselle Jackson. Il fallait que vous vous sépariez… Votre relation vous mettait en danger, et lui voulait se remettre avec vous. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue possible pour vous de sauver votre peau. »

Hanna sourit au directeur sans vraiment y croire. Elle avait pris la décision la plus lâche et la plus égoïste de sa vie, mais au moins, elle était sûr que Sirius ne souffrirait pas à cause d'elle.


End file.
